Dark Desires Part III
by ffbeginner22
Summary: The Championship may be over, but the real test is just ahead...
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Gryffindor verses Slytherin...

That is where we left off, and it appeared that Bellatrix was on the verge of completing three things with that last spell.

One: Becoming the first female Hogwarts Dueling Champion.

Two: Trnasferring her long-time rival to Slytherin House.

Three: Ensuring her place among the Death Eaters.

But has she truly won, and how does the aftermath affect all those involved?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Bittersweet Victory<strong>

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the Headmaster called from the podium of the Great Hall. "This is a most auspecious occassion for us all. Today, we honor our triumphant House Champion who not only showed such great skill and ingenuity on the Dueling Field, but who is also the very first witch to win the title of Interhouse Dueling Champion."

The Champion made her way to the front of the platform as Dumbledore concluded, "For this a grand ball shall be arranged to congradulate our new Champion..."

The Grand Crest barer removed her helmet as the wizard announced to the amazed students.

"Ms. Lily Aurora Evans of Gryffindor House!"

A stunned silence swept through the Hall for one heartbeat, then everybody cheered for their school's new Dueling Champion. Professor McGonagall and James Potter were especially happy for the way things had turned out.

_"Expelliarmus!" _Bellatrix hissed in her snake voice at the struggling lion.

The spell connected and released the wand from the warrior's grasp.

"NO!" Potter cried out.

"Yes! Pay up Avery!" Mulciber cheered as Avery searched his pockets for his money bag.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Alan Jordin gapped into the megaphone, "it seems as if the Gryffindor Champion has just- Wait a minute! Something's happening on the Pitch!"

Indeed something was happening because, for one thing, the wand was still connected to the Champion's hand by a long piece of wood. The bark on it was becoming thicker and thicker as the flames increased around the lion. The lion itself was becoming wooden and feeding the flames as they climbed up to the wand's tip.

The second thing that happened was that the purple-flamed ropes had turned orange, and then splitting in half. This made two pillars of flames, mirroring the position that the original pillar had taken, and kept replicating until the Slytherin Champion was surrounded, wands pointed at her.

Then another figure emerged from behind the snake and tapped it on the shoulder.

Bellatrix turned around just in time for the true Gryffindor Champion to say, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Her wand flew out of her hand for the final time.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Jordin kept saying into the megaphone as he jumped up and down in his seat.

**"That makes two of us!"** Severus thought as he placed his head in his hands.

McGonagall kept shaking with excitement as she took the megaphone to announce, "Gryffindor has just won the Interhouse Dueling Championship!"

After Bellatrix was forced to give the victor her half of the pendant she marched out of the stadium and into the castle. There she made her way to her dormatory and was planning to weep in her pillow when she noticed a note addressed to her with a very familiar graphic on the front.

Once Lily combined the amulets the armor began changing its form, going from a lion's body to that of a traditional knight. The armor was white with the school crest showing proudly on the sexless chest, and her wand was transformed to look like a thin, double-edged sword with a jeweled handle and diamond tipped blade.

All of Gryffindor House and their supporters cheered and celebrated as the new Champion raised her wand and shouted, _"Restora Finite Incantantum!"_

At once the Quidditch Pitch was returned to its original state.

It was now after dinner and everyone was congradulating the Hogwarts Champion as she, and her Housemates, made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. However a voice called to Lily from the bottom of the staircase and she doubled back to see who it was.

All alone at the end of the stairs was Severus and he had a sad smile on his face as Lily made her way down.

"Congradulations on your victory Lily. I'm proud of you," he said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Sev," Lily replied before looking at him, "but I can tell you're also disappointed. What is it?"

Deliberating for a moment Severus answered, "Sorry Lily, I guess I'm just a little torn."

"Torn?" she asked.

"Yes, because of the results would have turned out either way," he elaborated. "On one hand I would've been estatic if you were transfered into Slytherin so we could be together nearly all of the time. But then we would have to suffer through Trixie's constant bragging and strutting around like an overpampered poodle.

"On the other hand, which is what we are on now, I am happy that you won, but I am also disappointed that you are not in my House," Severus concluded still looking Lily in the eye.

That is when he heard her think, _"I'm just as disappointed, but there was no way I was going to allow that tramp to wear this medallion. Its power is far too great for a spoiled child like her to have."_

Aloud Lily said, "I know Sev, and I guess it doesn't help that you'll probably be hearing her cry and complain that she didn't win."

"Don't worry about it, love. I've been used to her ranting about how kept losing to you for five years. I'm sure I can handle it again after a seven month reprieve," Severus replied with a smile as they hugged good bye for the day.

When he returned to the Slytherin common room he saw his LAER members in the chairs surrounding the small dining table, apparently having a heated discussion which was primarily centered around the day's results.

"What is going on?" Severus asked, taking a seat a the head of the table in a vacant chair.

"You mean besides the fact that Lily's things have not been carried inside the girls' spare room that we had made for her, we're practically back where we started from, and that Trixie's in her room right now howling at her loss like an overdramatic child, nothing really," Mulciber answered. "Oh, and I lost over one thousand Galleons after the tourney was over, so I think my parents are going to come here to kill me soon."

"What have I told you about gambling?" Severus asked, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

Then he smiled at his fellow members saying, "But I do have some good news for you all. As far as Lily's concerned, we are _not_ back where we started."

"What do you mean Severus?" Karkaroff asked.

"I mean we have only been detained," he replied, a cunning smile forming on his pale lips.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Sorry if I tested anyone's patience with the cliff-hanger, but I was just as anxious writing it as you were reading it.<strong>

**I hope you all like this next installment of the series, and please feel free to let me know what you think.**

*******Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters mentioned in this fanfiction story.*******


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 30: Intolerance**

"Congradulations Lily!"

"Great job Champ!"

"Mind showing me how you did all of that?"

"Bloody brilliant magic out there!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

It was just two weeks after the tournament ended and Lily was still getting praise for her spellwork. It was during this time that the Grand Crest necklace had transformed into a badge, so Lily was able to wear it along with her rose amulet, which had grown four new dark petals after it was placed upon her neck.

"Everybody please!" Lily said as she tried to make her way inside the Arithmacy classroom. "I'll answer your questions and accept your gifts later, but I have to get inside and you all need to go to class yourselves!"

When the queue would not disperse Lily came very close to using her Prefect status to deduct points until a strong hand grabbed her free one and pulled her into the room, slamming the door in the crowd's surprised faces.

"Thanks for he- Potter?" Lily said to her rescuer.

"Glad to help, Ms. Hogwarts Champion," he replied with his usual cocky grin, still holding her hand.

Pulling it out of his grasp Lily made her way to her desk, took out her textbook, quill and parchment, and looked down at the pages.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in another class right now?" she asked, still staring at her book in a harsh tone.

Potter came up beside her and said, "Class has been cancelled for today. Professor Meura's parents were killed by Death Eaters yesterday, and she went back home to say her final good-byes during the weekend."

Lily looked up at him then and said in a softer voice, "Sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Well," Potter started, "her parents were on their way home from visiting her younger sister somewhere in the country side. She was placed there because she wasn't very 'stable', and they've been visiting her to make sure she was doing okay."

"What do you mean her sister wasn't 'stable'? I thought most wizards took their ill relatives to St. Mungo's," she asked, writing down a condolence message for the teacher.

"They do, but Meura's parents didn't like magic and the girl didn't have enough magic to get her letter to come here," Potter continued. "So they took her to a Muggle facility to see what was wrong with her."

"And where was that?" she asked, still scribbling.

"Some place called St. Walton's or something, I'm not su- Are you okay?"

At the mention of the institute Lily broke her quill in half and a few pieces lodged themselves into her palm. The tip of the quill tore the parchment from where she was writing, making thick ink marks on the surface as it went through. She was also shaking with fury, and the necklace she was wearing shifted slightly around her neck, echoing the anger that was inside of her.

Getting up from her seat Lily excused herself and rushed out the door, where Severus had just come in.

"Where are you going Lily? Class is about to start in fifteen minutes," he asked.

"Hospital Wing," came her curt reply.

She was barly a few steps outside the hall when she heard Severus yell, "Alright Potter, what did you do this time?"

"I haven't done anything you-"

Blocking out the noise around her Lily made her way down the five floors to the Hospital Wing, angry thoughts rushing through her mind.

_"Of all the horrible things that could be done to a child just because she was different! Apparently Meura was the lucky one who escaped that fate, or she would have ended up in the same place... just like I would have!"_

When she reached the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfery immediately admitted her inside and started removing the splinters before healing her hand.

Meanwhile, in the Arithmacy classroom...

"Alright Potter, what did you do this time?" Severus yelled at the other wizard after he set his things down next to Lily's.

He saw the broken quill and mended it with a lazy flick of his wand, filling in the missing pieces along the stem.

"I haven't done a thing, you greasy faced bat," Potter hissed back, trying to keep his temper down. "I just told her that Professor Meura's parents were killed by your soon-to-be boss's hitmen after they visited her sister in St. Walton's."

The name rang the proverbial bell in Severus subconscience as he responded, "Potter, I _suggest_ that you get to your next class. And by 'suggest' I mean, leave now or I'll be more than happy to deduct some points from your House."

Before Potter could reply to the remark a hand pulled him out of the classroom and into the hallway. It was Remus.

"Sorry about that mate, but I don't think Professor McGonagall would be pleased if we lost some of the extra points Lily earned two weeks ago," the lycan said as he drug Potter to Gryffindor Tower.

Ten minutes later Lily came back into the classroom just as the last-minute students started coming in. She took her seat beside Severus, but did not say anything. Instead she kept her eyes trained on her book and fought to keep her tears back.

"Lily?" Severus asked, placing a gentle hand on hers. "Love, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you after class, at the usual spot," Lily choked out as the professor walked in.

For the next hour the couple did not look at each other, although Severus tried his best to make even a fraction of eye contact with her, but Lily never turned her eyes to him.

**"It must be about that mental institute Potter mentioned. Could it have something to do with what Trixie mentioned on the train?"** Severus thought as he copied the notes needed for the day.

Once class was over Severus placed their things in their bags, put Lily's hand in his, and walked with her to the Lake.

When they were about to sit under the beech tree Lily pulled them over to a shady bush instead, and sat down on the warm grass, her head bowed down the entire time.

Sitting beside her Severus used his free hand to cup Lily's face and gently turned it to face his. When he did he saw the that her eyes were welling up with unshed tears, and it made his heart ache to see her so distraught.

"What happened, Lily? Please tell me," Severus coaxed in a whisper, wiping an escaped tear from her cheek.

"It could've been me in there Sev," Lily whispered back in an even voice.

"What do you mean? In where?" he asked.

Then Lily told him about what she heard after she got home from their shopping trip last summer. How she overheard her parents talking about how they were going to send her to St. Walton's if she did not get her letter; how a young girl's father threatened to send her there because of her magic, and how Meura's sister was in that institute because of her parents' intolerance of magic.

"And she'll probably stay in there, Sev," Lily said, her voice raising slightly. "How can anybody be that intolerant of someone's hidden prowess that they were willing to send them to that horrible place, or even contemplate sending them there?"

That was when the angry voice inside of her was heard again by the Legimens, who by this time had grown accustomed to hearing it and could listen to it properly without any detection from the thinker.

_"Maybe it was a good thing the Death Eaters attacked and put them out of everybody's misery! Filthy Muggles like them don't even have the right to have children if they're going to treat them that way!"_

Pretending to not overhear the thought Severus answered, "I'm not sure Lily, and I'm just as surprised as you are that your parents even considered it."

He then put his arms around her and held her in a comforting embrace, smiling into her hair at her hidden change of attitude towards Muggles.

Unbeknownst to Severus, Lily was smiling as well, not even caring about what she thought as vicious and just enjoying the feel of having her savior's arms around her form.

_"Yes. It's because of Sev that I'm not in that place, feeling like I've been kissed by a Dementor, and being nearly forgotten by my so-called family,"_ she thought as another petal turned black, completing the fourth layer of her rose.

Later that day Severus was making his way to the library for some studying on the latest assignment Professor Fronz, the Arithmacy teacher, had assigned earlier. He would have done it sooner, but his girlfriend needed his comfort about the St. Walton's incident.

**"Funny that she wasn't sad about the Dark Lord's attack on the actual victims like she **_**used**_** to be,"** Severus thought with a small smile.

He was about to turn the corner when he heard a sound that made his smile bigger: the sound of Lily having a shouting match with Potter.

He peeked around the corner and caught the last few words of what she was saying.

"...and I'm tired of you always speaking ill about my boyfriend!" Lily snarled with disgust.

"Quit saying that!" he shouted back.

Lily smirked, "So you still don't like the fact that Severus and I are a couple, right? Well get use to it Potter! You lost your chances with me and you're just going to have to man up and suffer the consciquences.

"Besides it was bound to happen sooner or later. I've had a crush on him since we were nine years old, and I couldn't be happier than to be with him," she concluded.

At this Potter stepped back in disbelief and said, "But Lily, don't you care that he's planning on becoming a Death Eater, just like the ones who murdered Professor Meura's parents?"

Severus held his breath for a moment before Lily replied, "Like I said before Potter... I. Don't. Care."

_"I might even join him someday."_

Turning on her heel Lily went off in the direction of the library, leaving Potter to make his way back to Gryffindor Tower in a sluggish fashion, completely oblivious to the bat-like shadow that was standing there, smiling gleefully.

**"Looks like the plan is back on schedule,"** Severus thought as he made his way to the library behind Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I know many of you are wondering what the significance of the rose necklace is, so I will try my best to put in the explaination in a future chapter... Perhaps the next one? ;) <strong>

**Let me know what you all think and thanks for sticking it out this far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 31: Humiliation**

The day of the second ball, which was properly called The Champions' Dance, was to be held on Saturday, April the 24th, only less than a month away. It would have made the fifth years happy to look forward to something fun, but they would have to wait for that emotion to come into play. The reason for that came in three, looming words filled with anixiety and never-ending faint spells: Ordinary Wizarding Levels.

"You would've thought," Bellatrix began while having lunch with her fellow Slytherins and Lily, "that with it being the Easter holidays we would use that time to pick out something decent to wear, or have time to relax. But no, we have to spend our free time studying for whatever quiz is going to be sprung up on us every other day."

_"Naturally you'd complain about doing some actual studying,"_ Lily thought as she took another bite of her cucumber sandwich.

They were in the Great Hall on the last day of March, and Lily was becoming accustomed to sitting with who she once considered to be her future enemies. Even though she was still distrustful of Bellatrix, she could not help but admire her elegantly bored attitude at almost everything. Still, Lily was suspicious that the other witch was hiding something. Which, indeed, she was.

After the tournament was over Bellatrix had received a letter from Lord Voldemort, which was on her pillow when she went into her room. She saw the Dark Mark seal on the front of the folded letter and was scared to open it, figuring that it was a notice that she had been dismissed as a potential recruit.

With shaking hands she broke the seal and read the letter:

_"Ms. Bellatrix Black,_

_I am disappointed that you did not win the Championship for Slytherin House, though your spellwork was quite impressive, if not a little reckless, seeing as how you nearly destroyed the Quidditch Field during your attempts to disarm your opponent._

_However, I am willing to give you a second, and last, chance to win my favor._

_I have been told that Ms. Evans has been showing strong signs of becoming Dark, and I wish for that to continue, so I am allowing you to keep your assignment._

_But beware, Ms. Black, that if you were to divulge this little task to Ms. Evans, or to any of her Gryffindor associates, you will suffer my wrath._

_Remember, this is your last chance._

_Lord Voldemort"_

Not really believeing the letter she reread it five more times before the message finally sunk in. She was not being dismissed as a potential Death Eater, but she had to work harder to make the Dark Lord's plan work or she would be.

This only strengthened her resolve and, even though she did not like the thought too much, Bellatrix knew what she had to do concerning her red rival.

"Sorry everyone but I'm afraid I have to leave," Lily announced as she was about to leave the bench.

"What for Lily? We don't have class for another hour," Bellatrix asked.

"I know, Bella, but I have to use this free hour for tutoring," Lily replied. "Professor Flitwick has some students that are struggling in Charms class, and he has asked me to tutor them."

With that she left her spot next to Severus and exited the Hall as two owls came in. One followed Lily and dropped a silver envelope with green writting in front of her feet. The other went to the Slytherin Table and dropped something in front of Mulciber, who was arguing with a smug-looking Avery.

_THUMP_

Severus, who had been engrossed by Lily's departing figure, turned to see what the noise was and saw Mulciber's face whiten with fear at a red envelope in front of him. He had jumped up from his seat and his heavy potions and charms books had fallen on the floor. Avery kept looking between Mulciber and the envelope, as though deciding whether to listen to what it had to say or to leave the Hall as quickly as possible.

Mulciber made that decision easy for him. He grabbed the smoking letter and ran out the Hall as fast as possible, but the students could the voice of an irate-sounding man ring through the corridors shouting **"ETHAN LEONARD MULCIBER THE THIRD!"**

"I don't know whether to be sorry for the poor bloke or just laugh at him," Bellatrix smirked as she fininshed off her lunch.

When Lily got to the empty room next to Flitwick's office, which was where she would be tutoring her pupils, she opened her letter and got a pleasant shock. It was from Professor Slughorn, and it read:

**"Ms. Evans,**

**First of all I wish to congradulate you on being crowned our school's Interhouse Dueling Champion. As Professor Dumbledore mentioned a few weeks prior, you have shown emence skill and enginuity on the Dueling Field, and I would have been very happy to have had you in my House.**

**Which brings me to the main point of this letter.**

**Lily, I deeply apologize for what Professor McGonagall and myself had done concerning you. It was not right to put a student's House placement up like a useless gambling chip, and to put unwanted pressure on either of our House Champions. So I wish to make it up to you and to Ms. Bellatrix Black by inviting you to another get-together tomorrow night at eight o'clock.**

**The usual guests will be there, of course, including Mr. Lestrange's associate Mr. Vlad Detmoore. **

**Mr. Detmoore contacted me personally and had expressed an interest in wanting to speak with you in person once more.**

**I hope to see you there, and, again, my deepest apologies.**

**Sincerly,**

**Horace Slughorn"**

Lily reread the next to last line again, excitement growing inside of her with each word.

_"Mr. Detmoore wishes to speak with me again tomorrow night!"_ she thought excitedly. _"I thought I saw him at the Championship Finals, but I wasn't completely sure. Yet it must have been him! He saw me duel against Trixie and he wants to speak with me!"_

Many questions popped into her mind as she stared at the letter again. Was he impressed with her dueling? Did he want to speak with her in more detail about the apprenticeship? What did he wish to talk with her about?

Before she could think of an answer to any of those questions the door opened and the first student that needed to be tutored walked in.

"Hello. I'm Lily Evans, your Charms tutor," Lily said as she greeted the third year Hufflepuff.

An hour later, after tutoring over four third years, a couple of first years, and a seventh year (who asked to keep his identity confidential), Lily was on her way to Transfiguration class when somebody came up beside her and put her in a headlock.

"Sirius Black, let go!" Lily laughed as he ruffled her hair.

"What? Can't a big brother give his little sister a sign of affection?" he laughed back.

Wiggling out of his grasp Lily took his arm and tied it behind his back with one of his book bag's straps. This made him quite uncomfortable, seeing as how it was crammed and bulky, as he tried to untie himself with his other hand.

"_Knot_ unless he wants something from said sister," Lily smirked.

"Good one Roary," Sirius grunted, struggling from the tight knot. "Alright, I do want something."

"What is it?"

They had just entered the classroom and had taken seats beside each other at two adjacent tables. Sirius was still struggling against the knot, but was starting to develope a rope burn. Lily was very talented at rope tying.

"I want to know (grunt) why you (grunt) haven't (grunt) forgiven (big grunt) James yet... Oh man, this hurts!"

"I probably would forgive him if he actually came up and apologized properly," Lily answered. "No theatrics, no shrieking cards, no smart remarks about Sev being my boyfriend, and _definitly_ no gifts spiked with a love potion. I'm still disgusted by that one."

Sirius grunted, "So were the rest of us Marauders when he told us, but he was sorry afterward. Doesn't that count as something? HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS?"

"Need I remind you that you're a wizard?" she giggled. "And as for Potter being sorry he should've said that to me in the first place. I could've forgave him a long time ago."

Nodding his head Sirius used his other arm and grabbed his wand from his robe pocket. By the time he magicked his arm free it was cramped and a raw place on his wrist was throbbing.

"I'll be sure to tell him that. Thanks Red," he said as the other students filed in. "Speak of the devil, here he comes."

Potter was making his way to sit next to Sirius when Severus ran in and came up beside Lily.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

Panting Severus replied, "You need to come see... outside... in the corridor."

Following him at an equally fast pace Lily looked at the wall that Severus was pointing at and...

"POTTER!"

"What did you do now, Prongs?" Sirius asked as he followed his friend out of the door.

When he came to the wall Sirius face-palmed himself, then gave him a look that clearly said "You just had to do that, didn't you?"

On the wall, in bright, bold cursive writing was:

_GRAND CHAMPION, MY CHAMPION_

_OH HOW YOU HAVE WON_

_NOT ONLY THE CROWN OF THE CASTLE_

_BUT THE AFFECTIONS OF MY HEART!_

_(a lily flower drawn here)_

_GRAND CHAMPION, MY CHAMPION_

_YOU HAVE MY SOUL_

_FOR IT IS DEVOTED TO YOU_

_AND TO YOU ALONE!_

_(a lily flower drawn here)_

_GRAND CHAMPION, MY CHAMPION_

_YOU ARE THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL!_

_WOULD YOU BESTOW UPON ME A BLESSING_

_AND GO WITH ME TO THE BALL?_

Once the last line was read Severus turned to see that Lily had fled from the scene and ran off to find her, only to see that she had ducked back into the classroom. Lily had her back turned to him and was hastedly packing her books back into her bag.

As Severus approached her Lily spoke, "I'm sticking around for class Sev, in case you're wondering."

"Don't tell me it's because of what that air head did?" Severus asked with a sneer. "Lily, you can't really be embarrassed by that stunt, can you?"

"No Sev, I'm not leaving out of embarrassment. I'm leaving out of fear," she said, slinging the bag on her shoulder.

"Fear?"

"Yes, Sev, fear. I'm afraid that if I stay in the same room with Potter for too long I'll end up killing him," she hissed through clentched teeth. "Would you take notes for me?'

Severus nodded as Lily stormed out of the room.

"Evans? Ev- Lily! Wait!" Potter called out as he saw the flaming red hair pass him by. "I didn't do that! I swear!"

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall called. "I would like to see you in my office, first thing after dinner. I'm afraid you have gone too far this time."

"B-but I-ah," he stammered, turning pale.

Whilest this was happening Lily made her way to the seventh floor and paced back and forth in front of a blank strip of wall.

_"I need a place to let my anger out. I need a place to let my anger out. I need a place to let my anger out,"_ Lily thought.

A door appeared after the third passing and Lily opened the door to her private dueling room.

Checking to make sure that nobody had followed her Lily went in and placed a Severus-made charm on the door to muffle any sounds. Then she allowed her temper to flair and lashed out at a series of objects that appeared in front of her.

On an empty glass jar she shouted a _Reducto_ hex that caused it to be shattered into glitter. On another jar she jinxed it into a piece of twisted, splintered wood. Then she "summoned" the practice dummy and used another spell that her boyfriend invented. This one, however, was less than friendly.

This spell, called _Sectumsempra_, was used to cause deep, sever gashes that never healed, and would cause the victim to bleed to death, unless the countercurse was recited in time.

Of course Lily generally did not approve of these types of spells, but at this time she did not really care. She was too angry and frustrated with Potter to think rationally.

Once she had destoryed everything in the room and allowed her anger to ebb away, Lily sat down in a comfortable chair that appeared amoung the amidst the destruction and collected herself.

"What are you doing with yourself lately Evans?" she asked herself in her hands. "First, you allowed yourself to be dragged off into Knockturn Alley; you used an Unforgivable on Skeeter; you slipped Vertiserium into Potter's drink during the Ball, and now you're using another Dark spell."

"And very nicely, might I add."

Lily pointed her wand at the voice only to find it was the very last person she wanted to see: Bellatrix.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Sorry if this chapter does not fit your standards, but I have been very busy and I am just recovering from two very hectice weeks. Please feel free to comment and let me know if I should rewrite this. Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 32: Coral-Salt Solution**

"Easy there, Lily," Bellatrix said, holding her arms up. "I only came to see where you run off to. I was on my way to the common room when I saw the writing on the wall."

"So did many others," Lily snarled as she put her head back in her hands. "How did you find me?"

"I tried to follow you but all of the last minute arrivals kept coming in my direction. I had barely turned a corner before they all dispersed and I was able to move freely. So I went up a few floors to see where you were when I noticed the door across from that silly tapistry and tried to get in here. After trying a few more times the door finally relented and, well, viola!" She finished with a wave of her hand.

Sighing Lily said, "Well, thanks for the concern but I better go. I have to face 'my public' sooner or later after that little stunt Potter pulled."

"But don't you want to get him back?" Bellatrix smirked.

"I'm pretty sure Professor McGonagall will take care of him," she said as she made her way to the door.

When she opened it Severus was standing outside with his hand raised, as though he was about to knock, and there was a surprised look on his face when he saw the second witch in the Room.

"Hey Sev," Lily said as she gave him a hug, which he returned. "Why are you out of class?"

"McGonagall cut the class short because everybody was still talking about what Potter did," he answered, smirking. "You should've seen the look on everybody's faces whenever Potter tried to say that he didn't do it... what happened in here?"

Backing away from the door Lily let him in as his eyes took in the damage.

"Sorry," Lily mumbled, "I made a bit of a mess."

Looking around Severus saw what she meant, because the entire Room looked like it had been hit by a hurricane and a firestorm in the same blow. Tables were overturned; glasses were broken; tapistries lay in singed ruin, and the practice dummy that Lily used for training was lying on its back with deep gashes along its "chest" and "arms". Severus was secretly happy to see that the curse used on the dummy was the one he developed.

"Lily, I told you before, it's okay to show how you're truly feeling. If anything Potter should be fortunate you didn't do a number on him like you did with that mannequin," Bellatrix smiled.

"Don't remind me," Lily grumbled as she resumed her seat in the middle of the destruction.

Severus rewrapped his arms around her frame before stating, "I'm sorry about what Lily, but don't worry. I heard Professor McGonagall talk with Potter, and it seems that he's going to be suspended this time."

"I still say he needs to be dealt with accordingly. Suspension is too good a punishment for him," Bellatrix said in a disappointed voice.

"Maybe, Bella, but maybe it is for the best," Lily replied, toeing her bag until it fell on the floor.

The only thing that fell out of the opened bag was her potions book, which landed on its spine and opened to a chapter on cleaning potions. One in particular caught her eye so she reached down and picked the book up.

"Sev, did you get a good look at what that particular paint seemed to be made of?" Lily asked.

"Yes I did, but why?"

"Read this," she said.

After taking a few seconds to read the recipe for the potion Lily motioned for the other Prefect to look at her discovery.

"_Coral-Salt Solution: A Cheaper and More Effective Cleaning Potion_," Severus read aloud. "_This potion requires few ingrediants and can remove stains faster than any other market brand. However..._"

Cottoning on quickly Severus asked, "Are you really thinking about..."

"Yes I am," Lily said before turning to Bellatrix. "I think you're right Bella. Potter _does_ need to be dealt with accordingly, and this is just what is needed."

"Great!" Bellatrix exclaimed happily. "By the way Lily, since tomorrow is Hogsmeade weekend and Slughorn's get-together is tomorrow night, care to join me and the other girls on a little shopping trip? That is, of course, if you two don't have any plans," she added quickly.

"I have been asked by Professor Slughorn to help him for the preparations, so I don't have a problem with it," Severus replied with a look at his girlfriend.

Nodding her head in agreement Lily made plans to meet Severus by the Black Lake in a few minutes time and was on her way back to the Transfiguration corridor, stopping briefly to analyze the paint before proceeding to McGonagall's office. The door was open and the teacher was at her desk grading papers with a grim expression.

Hearing the knock McGonagall looked up from her work and saw her Champion standing in the doorway.

"Ms. Evans?" she said in surprise.

"I'm sorry for not being in class today Professor," Lily apologized, entering the room.

"After the latest incident with Mr. Potter's behavior concerning you I completely understand. But do not worry, Lily, I will make sure he is duly punished for what he did. As if losing our House fifty points wasn't punishment enough," she added with a crease in her brow.

Lily stepped in front of her desk and began, "Actually Professor McGonagall, that is what I came to talk to you about. I heard that there might be a chance that _Mr. Potter_ will be suspended for his actions. As a victim I find that some form of justice, but as a fellow student and Prefect I find that to be a real shame, what with the O.W.L.s coming up in the next two months."

"That is true, Ms. Evans, and I would hate to see one of my House miss out on taking their examinations."

"Then I have a solution," Lily continued, inwardly smirking at her pun. "I looked at the paint that was used on the walls, and it seems that it needs to be hand-scrubbed with Coral-Salt Solution in order for it to completely clean off any traces of the substance.

"Coral-Salt Solution?"

"Yes, Professor. This Solution will be able clean the wall much more effectivly that other cleaning potions or spells, and the ingrediants to make it can be found in the potions stores here at Hogwarts. Severus and myself can brew the potion and have it ready for its use. That is with your and Professor Slughorn's permission."

"I'm sure Horace will not mind in the least, and it is an excellent suggestion, Ms. Evans. Mr. Potter will spend his detention cleaning up the mess he made as an alternative to being suspended," McGonagall said.

"But here's the proverbial catch, Professor," Lily said. "Coral-Salt Solution takes one month to brew and must be applied within seventy-two hours to remove the paint. So if Mr. Potter hopes to have it removed and not be suspended, he will have to wait until the twenty-fourth of April to remove the paint, seeing as how it will be the twenty-fourth of this month before the necessary ingrediants can be gathered.

"The twenty-fourth of April? But that is when the Champions' Dance will be taking place. I'm afraid Mr. Potter will not be able to attend if that were the case," the expression on her face was very sad.

Sighing and making her own voice sad Lily concluded, "I know, Professor, but it is either that or suspension."

Mulling this over for a moment Professor McGonagall complied and set to work informing Professor Slughorn and Filtch about the upcoming punishment.

"I will still be talking to Mr. Potter tonight after dinner to discuss this with him. You may go Ms. Evans, and inform Mr. Snape about the Solution"

Thanking the professor for her time Lily left the office and made her way to the Lake as another petal turned black on the fifth layer of the rose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 33: The Dream**

"But Professor McGonagall!"

"No 'buts' Potter."

When James entered the Transfiguration professor's office after dinner he thought it would be the last time before the next year that he would be walking anywhere in Hogwarts. But when the Head of House announced she was not going to suspend him it felt like a great weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

That is until he heard to alternative...

"Professor McGonagall, that's the night of the Champions' Dance! I won't be able to go!" he said, putting his hands on her desk.

"Then I guess you should have thought of that before you pulled that stunt Mr. Potter," she answered back in a cool voice. "I don't like it myself, but this was the best alternative that could be thought of. You know you are still under probation after what happend to Ms. Evans eight months ago."

"That's exactly why I didn't do it Professor," he agonized. "Listen, I'll go before Professor Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic himself. I'll take a whole vial of Veritiserum if that will convince you, and Lily, that I didn't do it!"

Sighing McGonagall went up from her desk and went to the open the door.

"That may be, James, but the evidence is against you," she said kindly and motioned for him to leave.

James took his leave and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. On the way a few stragglers looked at him with cold stares while others just ignored him altogether. Some even recited the poem to him in mocking tones, which made him pick up his speed at an almost running pace.

As he was about to turn the corner to the Tower James stopped at a suit of armor and gasped.

There, standing a few feet away from the common room entrance, was Severus Snape and his arms were wrapped around Lily Evans in a tight embrace as he kissed her.

"How can she breathe with his over-large nose blocking her airways? That python!" he thought with disgust.

"Have you thought about what I asked?" Snape said when their lips parted company.

"Of course I did, and the answer is yes," Lily smiled. "I mean, who else would I want to go to the Dance with than my own boyfriend?"

Kissing her lips again Snape replied, "Just making sure. G'night my Tiger Lily."

"G'night my Prince," Lily said as she kissed him back.

The couple giggled and pecked each other once more before the Slytherin went down to the dungeons, not noticing James standing beside the armor with a sick feeling in his stomach.

DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD

That night James was the victim of a fretful sleep as his dream started out as it normally had around six months ago. (That was around the time Lily started dating Snape.)

In it he was walking alone toward the Black Lake and was nearing the beech tree to rest when he saw two figures standing close to each other and talking. It was Lily, and she was listening to Snape while leaning back against the tree. Snape was towering over her slightly as he was talking to her in a smooth and light tone.

"So, have you given any thought as to what I said?" Snape asked.

"Well," Lily hestitated. "I have given it some thought, but I'm still not... too... sure."

When Lily's eyes met Snape's she faltered at his gaze and seemed unable to speak. Snape then placed one of his arms behind Lily's shoulder blades, pulling her away from the tree and pressing her closer to him. His other hand was cradling Lily's chin and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

His lips closer to hers James could make out his next words, "I can help you with that", before his thin pale lips met her full pink ones and her eyes closed.

Normally James would have woken up at this point, but something seemed to be wrong and his subconscience was letting it play out in front of him.

As Lily slid her hands gently on his collarbone Snape's eyes opened slightly to reveal that his pupils had grown into cat-like slits and were glowing red. Snape's legs were gone and replaced by a green and silver speckled snake's tail. The tail was winding its way around Lily's ankles and up her legs, ensnaring them in its thick coils.

"Lily!" James cried out desparatly as he broke into a run, wand drawn from his robes.

"Why can't she feel it? Doesn't she know she's in danger? Lily, please, get away from him!" James thought frantically trying to get close enough to fire a hex, but it seemed as though the landscape was getting longer and he was being pulled further away.

Taking his lips off of her Snape asked, "Have you decided?"

Lily looked into his eyes with half-lidded emeralds as the coils continued their way around her body, encircling her waist.

"Lily! Look away!" he yelled.

Lily was about to turn her head toward the mysterious voice but it was turned gently back to the Slytherin in front of her, making her eyes face his again.

"Your answer," Snape whispered to her.

After another brief second she answered, "Yes."

"Hold still."

Snape titled Lily's head to one side and lightly brushed her hair away, revealing her porceilin neck as he stroked it its length. Using the extra leverage of his tail Snape brought Lily's neck closer to his mouth. He opened his mouth wide to expose a pair of long, thin fangs that were befitting for his new form then plunged them into the exposed flesh. A strange, dark-green liquid started secreeting into the open wounds as Lily's eyes widen in shock and a light gasp escaped her lips.

"NO!"

Horrified and infuriated James aimed his wand at the half-human monster and blasted him away from Lily, unraveling its hold on her. Lily collapsed on the ground, back against the tree as the snake-Snape landed a good five feet away from her. Lily's head was bowed and her crimson hair had fallen over the wounds.

"Lily!" James exclaimed again, running to her.

He bent down, placed his hands on her shoulders and attempted to shake her awake.

"C'mon Lily! Wake up! I'm sor-"

James was interrupted by a spine-chilling laugh from behind. He turned around and stood at his full height, wand at-ready. The snake-Snape got up from the ground with a sinister smile on his face and a triumphant look in his dark eyes.

"What did you do to her?" James exclaimed at the beast.

"It was her choice Potter, so man up and deal with the consequenes," it answered with a flickering smirk at the witch behind him.

James was about to strike when a spell hit his hand and his wand flew ten feet away from him. Then another giant snake tail wrapped around his body at an alarming rate and lifted him up in the air. The more he struggled the more precious oxygen he was losing.

Looking down he saw, to his great horror, that Lily had become half-snake as well and it was her that was wrapping her new coils tightly around him. Her eyes had the same red, cat-like slits as her lover's and they were sparkling in enjoyment at his pain.

Snake-Snape then slithered over and placed his arms around her waist, smiling at her and pecking her lightly on the cheek.

"Well done Love," Snape said.

"Thanks," the snake-Lily replied, kissing him full on the lips.

As her coils tightened harder on him James could feel his lungs giving out.

"Would you like to finish him off?" Lily asked with a smile.

Snape kissed her again before replying, "Go ahead."

Lily turned back to her victim as he continued to squirm in her grasp.

"No! Lily, you can't!" James gasped, feeling more oxygen leave his lungs and a tear leave his eye.

"Oh, but I can," she purred. "G'bye Potter. Happy landings!"

Laughing wickedly along with Snape Lily squeezed James one final time and sent him crashing down to the ground.

"NO!"

"Prongs!" somebody called in a muffled voice. "James WAKE UP!"

The other three Marauders were gathered around the mass of sheets on the floor, trying to coax their friend out of his nightmarish state. Sirius was struggling to unstrangle James from the tight blankets.

"NO! LILY!" James shouted as he struggled out of the covers.

With a final tear James was released and Sirius was shaking him frantically using the corners of the torn sheets.

"JAMES DANIEL POTTER WAKE THE HELL UP!" he barked.

Remus then climbed on top of the bed, bent over the edge and slapped the agonized dreamer awake.

James finally woke up and looked around the room to see his friends look at him in concern. He then realized he was on the floor and tangled up in the sheets. There was a long tear where most of it was around his neck and he was completely soaked in sweat.

Sirius was still kneeling beside him as he placed a comforting hand on his best mate's shoulder.

"Prongs, what happened?" he asked gently.

"I saw Lily," James began, looking deathly pale. "And Snape turned her into a monster."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Here are two things I thought you all would find interesting: <strong>

**1) Snakes, no matter the breed, **_**cannot**_** actually hypnotize their prey. They can only inject them with venom or squeeze the life out of them. (Examples of this were described in this chapter. Pretty neat, huh?)**

**2) The half-human monsters the characters turned into are called "Echidna" (Ech-In-Da). They're based on the female Grecian Myth monster whose name means "she-viper".**

**Hope you all like the story and the interesting tid-bits! R&R Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 34: A Day Out with the (Slytherin) Girls**

That Saturday Lily made her way to the Entrance Hall to wait for Bellatrix and the other Slytherin girls. On the way her Gryffindor friends, the Marauders, Amelia, Mary and Sheila, were trying to disway her from her plans, calling out their protests one at a time as they followed her down the stairs from Gryffindor Tower.

"Lily you can't be serious!" Amelia kept saying.

"Of course I'm not Sirius, Lia. Even he can't look this good," Lily giggled.

"Cute Roary, but everybody knows _I'm_ better looking," the real Sirius replied with a grin. "But Lia here is right. You don't know what my dear cousin is planning. You could be walking into a trap."

"Nice to know you have so much faith in me," Lily said sarcastically, stopping at the bottom of the main staircase. "I mean it's not like I'm already aware of that."

Remus chuckled before stating, "Be that as it may, Lily, you still need to be careful. Bellatrix may have enlisted the other girls to help lure you into a false sense of security."

"Yeah, you know how sneaky those _Slytherins_ can be," James mumbled darkly, but Lily still heard it.

Making her voice deadly Lily hissed, "You may want to keep your opinions to yourself, Potter. You're in enough hot water as it is with all of the trouble you caused me, and if I hear another word against a Slytherin, especially since I can tell you're really referring to _my_ Slytherin, you're going to wish you _were_ suspended."

"I'd actually listen to her if I were you," a voice replied before James could protest.

Turning the group of Gryffindors saw Severus walking toward them. He passed by the Marauders and the girls with only a smirk in James's direction, and planted a small kiss on his girlfriend's cheek before putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Keep sneering you great bat! We'll find out what's really going on and get Lily away from you!" James proclaimed in his thoughts.

The dream was still fresh in his mind, and the small affections the Silver and Gold couple gave each other reminded him more of the dreaded lake scene.

"Hello Severus," Remus, resuming his role as diplomat, greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine," the Slytherin Prefect replied curtly. "I assume _some_ of you are going to Hogsmeade as well?"

Sirius saw the look in his friend's eyes and intervened quickly.

"As much as I would like to tag-along and keep Roary from being bored to death by my cousin's constant gossip I'm afraid I can't. You see Petey's in the dorms with a fever and I have to keep James company during his detention. I'm gonna help try to scrap that gunk off the walls that _somebody_ wrote that stupid poem with so James won't need that special Solution."

Sirius flashed a suspecting look at the dark haired Prefect, who was more than happy to return it with interest.

"Ready to go Lily?", another voice called out interrupting the glaring contest.

Lily looked toward the source of the voice and saw that it was none other than Bellatrix herself. She was leading a group of other fifth year girls from her House, and Lily recognized them as the girls from the train. The small group looked at their new companion and gave her acknowledging nods, which she returned with a small but polite smile.

"Yes, I'm ready," Lily replied.

After bidding her boyfriend and fellow Gryffindors good-bye Lily went with her black-haired counterpart and her comrads to the village.

While they left the Gryffindor girls went back to their common room and the Marauders were left with Severus for another brief second. Giving them a satisfied smirk and another glare he turned on his heel and went back to the dungeons.

As the girls were making their way to the first dress shoppe there Bellatrix introduced Lily to the others.

"Lily Evans, this is Edna Echoe, Lauralle Nyphlim, and Meredith and Kayla Knix," she motioned to each girl in turn.

Edna Echoe stood at an average height and built, with dirty-blonde hair and dull brown eyes, and gave Lily another acknowledging smile while giving Bellatrix an exasperated look.

Lauralle Nyphlim was slightly taller than Edna with duller brown hair and clear gray eyes. She also gave Lily another acknowledging smile but turned her head to look at the road ahead.

Meredith and Kayla Knix were like the symbol of Ying and Yang. Meredith had dark, almost black hair with sparkling blue eyes and fair skin. Kayla, on the other hand, had light, nearly white hair with fierce black eyes and tanned skin. They each gave Lily a warmer smile than the other two and actually started to make conversation with her.

But before they could do so Bellatrix boasted, "Edna's family owns the Siren's Cove Country Club that my family visits every summer, so that gives them good business. Lauralle's father is the co-editor of the _Daily Prophet_ and the writer of the Business section, which always publishes my father's latest achievements first of course. Meredith and Kayla's mother works as the Head of the Department of Investments at the Ministry of Magic, which my mother helped her get while she was struggling in her youth, and their father works as the Assistant to the Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic. My own father made sure to get him that position after Mr. Knix did him a small service as his chauffer."

Each girl nodded their confirmations and Lily could see that none of them were prepared to be put on the spot like that as flushes of embarassment overlaid their cheeks.

_ "And I thought Petunia was pretentious,"_ Lily thought. _"She acts as if these girls owe her for what happened to their parents!"_

They went into the dress shoppe named _Hogs-Maiden Wear_ and Bellatrix made herself busy looking at the racks of expensive dresses.

During her distraction Lily tried to make conversation with the girls.

"So," Lily started ackwardly, "how long have you all friends with Bella?"

"Too long," Edna replied.

"I see," Lily nodded.

"Look Evans," Kayla sighed. "We all know you don't really like Bellatrix, so why are you even here?"

"Kayla!" Meredith hissed.

"Hey, somebody's gotta say it. Besides, why would Bellatrix invite _her_ along seeing as how she's a-"

"Mudblood," Lily finished.

When they gapped at her Lily smirked, "I know prefectly well what I'm considered among the pureblood elite of Slytherin, so don't look too surprised. But, honestly, I believe that we have more in common than you think."

"Like what?" Lauralle sneered.

"For starters we all go to the same school," she smiled. "Second is that we are independant females with minds of our own. Third, and most importantly, none of us can stand dear Trixie over there."

All five girls looked over to where their hostess disappeared behind a curtain to try on one of the robes.

"She's got a point," Lauralle mumbled. Aloud she asked, "But if that's true why you here with us? Shouldn't you be with your Gryffindor friends?"

"I can friends from more than one House. That's how Severus and I are now dating," Lily replied. "Besides, I needed to get away from a certain Gryffindor. Now, I assume you didn't really want to come so why are _you_ here?"

When nobody answered Lily filled in, "It's because she forced you didn't she?"

"Well, yeah. Her family is exceptionally wealthy and it would be idiotic to reject an invitation from her," Lauralle said with a bitter taste in her mouth.

"She really is a piece of work than, huh?" Lily asked.

"Wow, you really do know her then," Meredith commented.

At that the girls feel into a fit of giggles. This made the rest of their time between judging Bellatrix's choice of robes and her trying on new ones much more enjoyable, and the other girls felt more comfortable around the Gryffindor as they began talking more about themselves.

Edna's family did own a country club exclusively for wizards, but they did not really need the Black family to boost their business. It had everything from fine dining to five-star quality lodgings to a shopping center to recreational facilities. But the recreational activies were nothing like the ones at the Muggle country clubs Lily went to with her family. They included hippogriff riding, small Quidditch tournaments, broomstick racing, swimming in personal pools, and even polo played with just the bats and bludgers.

Lauralle's father, Damian Nyphlim, and the Knix sisters's mother, Mathela, worked together to keep the wizarding world up to date with the latest flunctuations of the wizarding stock from potions ingrediants to the sell of dragon eggs. Their father, Markus Knix, always made sure to keep his daughters informed on the latest high-paying jobs in the Ministry so they would be prepared to apply for work when necessary.

"So, what do your parents do in the Muggle world Ev- I mean, Lily," Kayla asked as the group began to scour the shoppes for their own dresses.

Bellatrix had dismissed them after she tried on the umpteenth outfit and Rudolpohus came in. They had just left her pulling him into an unoccupied changing room.

Blushing slightly Lily replied, "My father is the owner and head instructor for the Knight's Fencing Area. He was once the head knight of the Buckingham Castle guards, as was his father, grandfather and other patriarchs. My mother is the owner and head dressmaker for the Wedding March Bridal Shoppe. She also comes from a long line of royal tailors and dressmakers."

"Is it true you have an older sister and yet you're the one who was born a witch?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" Lily wondered as she explored a rack of silver gowns.

"No reason," Kayla answered. "Just that most half-bloods can trace their heritage back one or two generations to find a wizarding ancestor, and even other Muggleborns have at least one older sibling that can perform a little magic. So it is extremely rare for the youngest child to have all of the magically abilities while the eldest doesn't have even half an atom's worth."

"How rare?" Lily asked intrigued.

"One out of a million," the girl replied nonchalantly.

"Are you sure you're truly Muggleborn Lily? You have way too much magic for it to just skip a generation or two," Edna asked.

"Of course I am," she replied, slightly unconvinced.

Just then the bell over the door rang and Bellatrix stepped into the boutique looking quite pleased with herself.

"Well, find anything here girls?" she asked as she joined Lily by the dressrobes.

Shrugging slightly the girls went back to looking over the merchandise while Lily made herself busy by looking at the other garments.

"Of course I'm Muggleborn! I've lived with Muggles my whole life, I was raised by them, and there's even my birth certificate in the files back home," Lily reasoned with herself.

_"But isn't it also possible that you could've been adopted?"_ her other half asked. _"After all, you may have the same physical characteristics as your parents, but there is always a chance you were born into a wizarding family and had to be given up. A baby from a magical family adopted by Muggles by mistake... That would explain why dearest Tuney doesn't have any powers, and why Adrianna and Harry seemed almost too excited when you got your letter. They were probably glad to see you gone because, to them, you are a fr-"_

"Shut up, that's abserd! I'm not adopted, and I'm not a freak! Even if I am by everyone else's standards, _Mum_ and _Dad_ still love me for who I am!"

But then the memory of what she overheard that summer's day rushed back to the front of her mind. The memory of her parents' initial thoughts of sending her to St. Walton's because of her magical properties.

Was she truly Muggleborn after all?

"So Lily!" Bellatrix exclaimed next to her. "Did you find anything of interest?"

"Um, y-yes, I think I have," she stammered, lifting a set of sparkling gowns from the rack.

It was a golden, princess-cut dress with a red cord that wrapped around the waist and hung down to the bottom. There was a pair of red, elbow length gloves hanging by the belt, and the red, puffed sleeves went just a little past her shoulders.

"That looks really pretty Lily!" Edna said as the other girls grouped around the Queens.

"Yes, very pretty," Bellatrix commented.

_"A bit too Gryffindor though,"_ she thought darkly. _"And just when I thought she had some actual taste. I guess that's something else I'll have to work on with her."_

After Lily took a closer look at them she shook her head and placed the dress back.

"A bit too golden actually," Lily explained to the others. "Maybe this one?"

She lifted another dress from the rack, except this one was a midnight-blue with star-like sparkles scattered over it. There was a pair of silver, elbow length gloves with midnight-blue trimming that went with it, along with a set of simple diamond earrings.

"Now _that_ one looks much better," Bellatrix commented. "How about you try it on Lily? We'll look after your purse for you."

Nodding her head Lily went into the back to try the dress on while the girls sat down on a bench near the window. Bellatrix, who was holding her rival's purse, plopped it unceremoniously on the floor. Then she took a handkerchief from her own bag and wiped her hands on it vigorously.

Bellatrix then turned her attention to the entourage and asked, "Well, what do you think girls? Is she really worth recruiting?"  
>The girls exchanged a few words before Edna replied, "She's okay, though we only talked to her for a few minutes."<p>

"She does have a small bit of pureblood sophistication, but it's still too early for us to tell," Kayla continued.

Humphing Bellatrix then spoke, "Well _I_ for one cannot understand why he has taken such an interest in her. I admit, Evans is a powerful witch and does show promise, but she has a long way to go before she can actually be counted as something that he wants in his ranks."

"Maybe you should keep it down Bel- I mean Ms. Black- before we're overheard by someone," Meredith whispered as their leader gave her a warning look.

"Only you lot know that I'm talking about the Dark Lord. Which is why if you ever want your families to keep living their high social lifestyle you'll do as I say and not mention this to anybody. Understood?" she glared.

"Yes Madam," they replied in unison.

Just then the door to Lily's dressing room opened and she made her way to where the girls were sitting.

"What do you think?" she asked as she spun a little on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I'm very sorry for taking so long in downloading the this chapter but I've had the worst combination "sickness" possible for a writer to suffer: Writer's Block and a Dying Computer. (Harsh right?)<strong>

**Anyway I hope this chapter has been satisfactory for all of you and I will try harder to write and download more chapters until the end of this saga.**

**Please read and review to let me know if I'm slipping. Thx!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 35: Roses and Eyes**

The time for Sluhorn's party had arrived and Severus was once more outside of the Gryffindor common room waiting for Lily. This time he was dressed in semi-formal wizarding robes of dark, nearly black, blue, and his inner-robe pockets held two items. One was a potion that he tucked in carefully so Lily would not suspect it once they hugged. The other was a letter that was passed to him from Lucius Malfoy just yesterday, once more laisoning for his master.

It was written in Runes and read:

_"Mr. Severus Snape,_

_ Since my last visit to Hogwarts I noticed that you bestowed upon Ms. Evans a very special amulet, one that can allow me to evaluate her further. Which is why, when I appear once more to Horace's little party tomorrow tonight, I will see whether or not that it has evolved._

_ Once I am sure that the Surrexit cor Tenebrosum is nearing its completion I will put the next phase of my plan into action should I have the satisfactory results I seek._

_ Until then I will intrust you of keeping Ms. Black in check of her emotions and actions. I refuse to have her act out her aggression of losing the Interhouse Championship before it is necessary. _

_ I also expect you to have the syrum prepared and delivered to me within the hour of your arrival._

_Regards,_

_Lord Voldemort"_

**"The **_**Surrexit cor Tenebrosum**_**,"** Severus thought to himself, **"and to think, I thought it was nothing more than a beautiful trinket. But with the way it has been changing in such a short a period of time..."**

A second later the portrait hole opened and Severus' thought was interrupted by a bitterly unexpected sight.

The Marauders, headed by James Potter, climbed out of the opening and stood in front of the waiting suitor.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Severus asked through clentched teeth. "Shouldn't you be in detention with your hands elbow-deep a soapy bucket and holding a scrubbrush?"

Potter just smirked, "Funny Snivellus, I was thinking the same thing about you. But instead of your hands being in soapy water it should be your head. Not that the rest of you needs to skip on a wash though."

Sirius chuckled under his breath, glad to see some of the old James was still in there somewhere.

"Just get to the point you has-been, what are you doing here and where is Lily?" he rebuttled.

"She'll be down soon enough," Sirius replied, "but we just wanted a chance to talk to you before Roary comes."

"The main subject being: What are you and your slimy friends planning to do to her?" James snarled.

"Absolutely nothing," Severus countered. "As Lily probably told you she and Bellatrix are friends now, which means that they spend time together with other friends during meal times."

"If you don't mind me asking Severus," Remus interjected. "If it's just an act of friendship why don't you and the others join us at our table? Why only Lily?"

"Oh, I don't know Lupin, maybe it's because _she_ acts more civil and more open to our invitation of coexistance?" Severus answered back.

Before anybody else could say anything further a voice called from the entrance.

"Excuse me boys. You're blocking the way."

Turning their attention to the speaker the five teenage boys stood in awe at the person behind them.

It was Lily, dressed in a deep green Athenian strap dress with her silver heeled shoes. The Grand Champion badge had merged her Prefect one so the Gryffindor Lion was positioned with the "P" on top of the Hogwarts seal. The rose necklace was showing proudly on her neck, the blackness of the petals almost completing the fifth layer.

**"Just a few more petals to go,"** Severus thought and smiled as Lily approached him.

Taking his arm Lily returned the smile and waved back at the Marauders as she and Severus made their way down to the dungeons.

"I don't like this," James whispered.

"That necklace..."

The others turned to look at their scholarly friend as his look became thoughtful. His brow was furrowed and he had his hand balled up close to his bottom lip, looking like his was about to chew his thumbnail.

"I think I've seen it somewhere before," Remus mused outloud.

A strange light illuminated his eyes and he quickly he motioned for the others to follow him back to their room.

His friends followed him as quickly as they could, but Remus was already in the dorm and taking his various books out of their hiding place by the time they got there.

"Mooney what gives?" Sirius asked once the door closed.

"You'll see... I hope."

Remus began taking books out of his desk drawers and turning their pages in a careful haste. He then laid the books on the bed as he began his search again in his trunk.

"I know it's in here," the lycan mumbled to himself. "I just hope it isn't what I think it is."

**DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD**

"Welcome you two!" Slughorn's voice boomed.

Lily and Severus had just opened the door to the Potions Master's chambers to find it decked out in creamy eggshell draperies and other neutral tones. The guests were once again gathered in groups as the house-elves made their rounds with their platters of hors' dervours and drinks. The host, who was not as red-faced as before, came toward his favorite students with a half-eaten slice of crystalized pineapple in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"For a moment I was afraid you would not show," he continued. "Ms. Black had to cancel her appearance for the night."

_"Yes!"_ Lily thought, then said aloud, "I'm sorry to hear that. She seemed fine earlier today when we went to Hogsmeade with her dormmates."

"Yes, yes it was quite unexpected. Rudolphus gave me the bad news just an hour ago. Apparently Bellatrix had caught some sort of bug and had to go to the Hospital Wing straight away. What a shame," the professor shook his head.

Lily became quiet for a while after hearing the news. What could possibly be wrong with Bellatrix that she would miss a Slug Club party when she appeared at every single one?

Before Lily was able to draw any type of conclusion another voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello again Ms. Evans, Mr. Snape."

The trio looked at the origin of the voice and saw that it was Vlad Detmoore, coming toward them in a refined, almost snake-like way. He was dressed in pure black wizarding robes, which seemed to darken the glasses he was wearing. There was also a small smile on his face.

"Oh, Mr. Detmoore!" Slughorn exclaimed in surprise. "So sorry, didn't hear you come up."

"Quite alright Professor Slughorn," the Albanian answered silkily. "Although, if you do not mind, I would like to speak to Mr. Snape and Ms. Evans in private for a while."

"Oh not at all," he replied turning to go. "I'll just be talking to my other guests like a proper host. Bye then."

With that Professor Slughorn left and the two potioneers were left with the mysterious man.

"It is good to see you again Ms. Evans," Detmoore smiled at her.

"And you as well Mr. Detmoore," Lily smiled back, making eye contact.

That is when she noticed that his eyes seemed to have changed color. Instead of the red showing slightly around the edges, they seemed to have dominated the blue that was left and the pupils looked thinner than she remembered. The eyes looked just as deeply in hers and Lily could almost feel a slight force creeping in the edges of her mind.

"It is also good to see you again Mr. Snape," Detmoore's said, knocking Lily out of her stupor.

"Likewise sir," Severus replied politly. "I apologize for Lily, as well as myself, that we have not been able to communicate with you."

"Oh yes, very sorry indeed," Lily said, still trying to come out of her lull.

Detmoore smiled, "I completely understand. With what has been going on and the Ordinary Wizarding Levels coming up in just a few weeks time I am not surprised that you two have been preoccupied."

"Thank you for understanding, (_my Lord_) sir," Lily said.

"Where did THAT come from?" Lily thought in confusion.

"But now that we are here I think it would be a good time for us to reopen our discussion in person," Detmoore continued. "If you do not mind me stealing your lovely friend away from you for a while Mr. Snape, I would like to speak to her first."

"Of course," Severus complied, looking to Lily for approval.

When Lily gave her company the nod Detmoore offered his arm, which she took corgenially, and they left Severus who was looking at Lily's departing figure hopefully.

"As I stated in my letter I was very pleased to hear of your victory, Ms. Evans," Detmoore smiled as they made their way across the crowded floor and to an empty balcony. "You must have made your House very proud. Not only were you the first Gryffindor to win the tournament in over thirty years, but you were also the first _witch_ to ever win the title. That is very impressive."

Blushing Lily touched the Hogwarts crest and said, "Thank you, sir. I was quite pleased myself."

"Yes," he replied, making eye contact with her again, "and you must have worked very hard for it. The amulets, from what I have been told, can grant one a great deal of power, but not many can harness it as well as you seemed to have. You must be very skilled and just as powerful."

"Yes. They can grant that power, but it is only temporarily," she answered in a somewhat disappointed voice. "I must give it back before I leave for the summer."

**"Would it not be nice to have that kind of power all of the time?"** a voice in Lily's mind whispered.

"Ye- No! This kind of power always comes with a cost."

**"But are not the benefits worth the cost? To have that kind of power course through your very being, knowing that you are far superior to anyone else,"** the voice continued. **"You are, of course, much more superior than anybody else. You have earned it over and over again. That kind of power should always be your's."**

_"Ye-yes I have earned it! I've worked hard to find my place here, and it's unfair that I must give up something like this now that I have it,"_ Lily thought.

Detmoore broke his gaze, a small smile on his thin lips as he watch Lily blink a few times.

"I suspect that you would do well in anything you set your mind to," the guest said. "What have you considered doing after you graduate from Hogwarts?"

"I have thought about becoming an Auror, but I believe I would like a teaching profession instead," Lily answered, still trying to snap out of her daze.

At this Detmoore smirked, "Yes, it is a noble profession and has many benefits. What position are you hoping for?"

Choosing her words carefully she replied, "I am hoping to become the new Potions Mistress. Professor Slughorn has been thinking about retiring, and I want to gain some experience by shadowing him next year."

"But would you not like to gain some experience outside of Hogwarts?" the Albanian asked.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I promised that I would come to the explanation of the rose and I will, but first I would like to keep you all in suspense to see if you can guess what is happening.<strong>

**Next time: the Marauders are still trying to figure out how to save Lily from their rivals' grasp. But is there something more than just a school-yard plot going on involving Bellatrix and a few choice Slytherins? And what was this experience that Detmoore was talking about?**

**Read on and let me know what you think.**

**P.S. I know this might disappoint a few of my readers who had guessed, but the snake that Lily saved was not Nagini. Nagini is a python, not a boa. Pythons will use their poisoned fangs more than their coils to kill their victims, while a boa depends on its strength because it does not have any poisonous fangs.**

**(But that does not mean the snake is not important.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 36: Gashes and Gratitude**

"Just what are you looking for Mooney?" James asked irrititably.

"It's in he- Ah ha! Found it!"

After fifteen minutes of pulling out and scanning books Remus found the one he was looking for.

"I don't know how I could have missed it! I gave her a copy for her birthday," he said as he motioned for his fellow Marauders to come around his bed.

James looked at the worn cover of the book and saw the title _"Magick's Mysteries"_ before Remus shoved a particular section in front of him. The page had an all-too familiar graphic on it and the ex-Quidditch star snatched it out of his hand.

His hazel eyes scanned the article before he replied furiously, "That sneaky basterd!"

**DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD**

"Sev!" a voice called to him.

Severus looked over at Slughorn's fireplace to find Lily beaming at him and casually signalling him to join her. Leaving his quiet corner of the room he went over to his girlfriend, a smile growing on his face as he remembered the details of his short time with the "Albanian".

He had just given the special elixar to the mysterious guest and had received further instructions concerning his mission.

"The _Surrexit cor Tenebrosum_ has indeed given me the results I have been seeking," Voldemort said. "All that needs to be done is to add a catalyst to fully unlock her potential."

"What do you have in mind, my lord?" Severus asked.

"I plan to have Ms. Black and Ms. Evans to duel each other once again," he smiled. "Except, in this duel, there will be no 'safety' rules. They must duel to their fullest and not hold back _anything_."

"Not to disagree with your plan, my lord," Severus said quickly, "but suppose that Bellatrix tries to put Lily through grievous, bodily harm? Not to mention make a big show of it and have our intentions compromised?"

Voldemort, on the other hand, just smiled, "That is why you and your friends will be there to oversee that the duel does not get too out of hand. I shall be there, of course, but I will not reveal myself until I see fit."

"Thank you, my lord," Severus replied, turning to leave.

"Remember, Mr. Snape, not one word of this to Ms. Evans," he whispered.

"Sev!"

When Severus reached Lily she enveloped him in a hug, which he returned heartily. The two then pulled away from each other and Lily's eyes were bright with happiness as she told Severus her news.

"Sev, Mr. Detmoore gave me a job for the summer," Lily beamed. "He said that, since I want to be Potions Mistress after Slughorn retires, he knows somebody who owns an apothecary that can take me on and can show me different types of potions and other mixtures."

"That's great Lily," he replied. "Where is it?"

At that Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"In Knockturn Alley, near the shop that your mother works at," Lily whispered in his ear. "It's owned by Lauralle's father, Damian Nyphlim."

"Yes, I've heard of it," Severus smiled.

"So," Lily asked, loosening her hold on him. "What did Mr. Detmoore tell you?"  
>Already prepared for this Severus answered, "He gave me a job as well Lily. As soon as possible, I'm going to be working as a paid Apotherian intern at the Ministry under a close friend of Lucius'. I plan on becoming a Potions Master as well, but I'm still not sure it will be here at Hogwarts."<p>

"This is amazing Sev!" Lily breathed. "I can't believe how fortunate we are."

"I agree Lily," he breathed back, lowering his face to hers. "Very fortunate indeed."

The two finished the evening off with a kiss and Severus escorted Lily back to Gryffindor Tower, hoping for a peaceful end to a peaceful day.

Unfortunatly it did not turn out that way.

When Lily entered Gryffindor Tower she was greeted by an irate-looking James Potter who stood with his arms crossed over his chest, completely blocking the way to the dormitories.

"Evans," he said quietly, "we need to talk."

"Not tonight Potter, I'm exhausted," Lily sighed, marching up to him.

"Oh yes, I expect endlessly sucking face with that scheming python would exhaust anybody, especially when your airways are constantly getting blocked," he replied sarcastically.

"Potter, I warned you about-"

"Well now _I'm_ warning _you_!" he shouted. "Evans, that _thing_ around your neck, just what color was it when dear old Snivellus gave it to you?"

"It's red, Potter, like the color of my hair," she hissed.

"Well then, either your hair is getting darker or you're becoming color blind," he retorted.

"What are you talking about?" she inquired.

Taking a mirror out of the pocket of his jeans James placed it in her hand and gestured for her to look into it.

"Just look closely at it Evans," he whispered.

Rolling her eyes Lily did as she was told and gazed into the mirror, paying close attention at the necklace.

After a moment Lily smiled and handed the mirror back to him.

"Obviously you are the one who is color blind Potter," she laughed. "The rose is just as red as the day I got it."

"WHAT!"

James looked closely at the pendant's reflection to find that the flower had somehow retained its deep red shade. Whatever blackness that was there mere hours ago was completely gone, but the rose itself stood out a proud black against the green dress and her pale skin.

"H-how?" he stammered, looking into the mirror and back at the object.

Lily simply smiled bigger and asked, "So, is there anything else you like to talk about?"

"But Remus said... I just saw it... How can..." he thought, trying to piece together what just happened.

Noticing Lily's mocking smile James suddenly became angry and shouted, "Yes, actually! There is something else I like to talk about!"

He stomped away from the staircase and Lily's smile faded as she grasped her wand from under a fold of her dress. She took a few steps back to the couch but stopped and stood firm.

"About..?" Lily stressed, wand in hand and eyes locked on to his.

"About what happened today during my detention," he snarled. "While Sirius and I were busy trying get rid of that gunk on the wall guess what I heard. I heard that _you_ were the one who suggested that I use that Coral-Salt stuff on the paint on the night of the Dance, and that _you_ were the one who would be brewing it alongside your dear _boyfriend_."

"Your point?" she asked.

"The point is I haven't done anything! I haven't pulled any pranks, I haven't been late to class, I've turned in my homework on time and everything! I even made a date to go with Mary McDonald to get over you! But now I have to miss going to the party with Mary and my mates because of you? How could you do that?" he was towering over her now, eyes blazing with a mixture of anger, hurt and sadness.

"You should be glad I didn't agree with McGonagall and had you suspended!" Lily yelled back. "I came up with the idea because I actually felt sorry for you, whether you did it or not. You should be thanking me on bended knee for showing mercy. But apparently you're too much of a proud pig to see that!"

"Oh really? Well guess what _Grand Champ_, I don't need you feeling sorry for me! You- you filthy, crimson-haried, snake-loving whore!"

When he had finished James saw the look in her eyes and retracted quickly, covering his mouth as he did.

Lily's eyes, which were focused a moment ago, were swimming with unshed tears and the hold on her wand was so tight it felt like it would snap at the handle. Any happiness that she felt before had evaporated only to be replaced by shock and immeasurable hatred for the boy standing in front of her.

_"I gave him lienancy, a second chance, and this is how he repays me?"_ she thought, a lump in her throat. _"Calling me a crimson-haired, snake-loving whore and looking like he was going to hurt me again?"_.

"What have I done? What happened to me?" he thought.

"Ev-Lily, I'm-" James stammered, reaching out a hand to her face.

But before he could finish a flash of light came from the tip of her wand and James found himself on his back with deep gashes across his mouth, nose and chin. It looked as though something with claws swiped at him across the face, and he was bleeding profusely.

Side-stepping him Lily ran as quickly as she could up to her room. There she burst through the door, Summoned her over-night case to her bed and flicked her wand in various directions. The case opened as clean underwear, pajamas, a change of clothes, toiletries and other such items began folding and condensing themselves while they jumped inside.

"Lily?" a voice, Mary's, whispered. "Lily, what are you doing?"

"Getting out of here for the night," she growled.

"What? Why?" her friend asked, coming over to her. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lily what hap- Oh!"

Lily pushed her away forcefully and the girl hit the floor. Mary looked up to see Lily towering over her with her hair raising from her shoulders like she was surrounded by an angry hurricane, but what scared her the most was that her friend had no pity in her eyes.

"Your boyfriend, James Bloody Potter, can answer that. As for me..."

She grabbed the now full suitcase and made for the door, "I'm outta here!"

With that Lily changed the stairway into a slide and exited the dorms.

As she made her way to the portrait hole she could see that James was surrounded by his friends and the other girls from Lily's dorm as Sirius tried to hoist him back up.

"Lily wait!" Mary called from behind. "Look! Whatever it is we can- Oh my god, James!"

Mary stopped to see her date being supported by his best friend and ran over to his other side. There she placed him on her shoulders and tried to help him stand up.

"You'll be okay, mate. It's just a few scratches," Sirius encouraged.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

James' eyes met Lily's for a brief second, trying to convey a pleading message to her. But Lily's heart was not filled with its usual compassion, so she marched out of the portrait hole and out of Gryffindor Tower.

"It's all my fault," James whispered.

"Quick, get Madam Pomphery!" Remus instructed to a near-by student.

While this was happening Lily was half-way to the main staircase that would take her to the seventh floor.

"He deserves it," Lily mumbled to herself. "Never in my life have I met such an ungrateful, egotistical, snobbish-"

"Lily?" a voice resounded in the empty hall.

Wand at-ready Lily turned to find Severus standing at the foot of the staircase, a scroll in his hand and a curious look in his black eyes.

"Sev," Lily whispered, lowering her wand. "What are you doing here?"

Severus came up the staircase and explained, "Slughorn wanted me to give you this. He said it was important that you read- Why do you have a suitcase in your hand?"

Lily seemed unwilling to answer but Severus gently coaxed her into telling him.

"Lily, you know you can tell me anything," he whispered to her, cupping her face in his hand.

"It's hard to with this," she replied.

"Then, how about you just give me the gest of it?" he asked.

"Very well then. Potter and I had a fight the moment I came in the common room," Lily answered quietly. "So I'm planning on staying in the Room of Requirement tonight to calm my nerves."

"I see," he replied. Then he said, "But it's too dangerous for you to spend the night out here alone."

"I can ta-"

"No Lily," Severus interrupted firmly. "I insist that you come with me to the Slytherin Dungeons. There is always a spare room made out for whatever occassion, and I think you need to be with your friends than all alone tonight."

Hugging him Lily agreed and Severus took her back down the stairs, noticing that the fifth layer was finally complete and that two more petals had joined their brethern on the final layer.

**"One more layer to go,"** he thought as he held Lily close.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Ten points as to what spell Lily used on poor James. Another ten if you can guess why he suddenly acted this way to her. *Hint: It was mentioned in a previous chapter from Part 1*<strong>

**Next time: Lily is having a major identity crisis after what happened in Gryffindor Tower, and the only thing that can help her is what is rumored to be in the castle. But when she finds it, will she like what she sees?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 37: Erised Tsekrad S'traeh Ruoy**

When the couple had reached the blank wall that led to his dormitories Severus gave the password, _"Petrifi Totalus"_, and the green and silver common room was revealed to have some of its students still awake.

Lily felt some eyes on her as she walked in with the Slytherin Prefect but she was used to it and simply proceeded on with her head held high.

"Why do you think Lily's here so late?" somebody whispered.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining," his friend replied.

Severus gently directed Lily to a quiet corner of the room and set her in a silver chintz chair with a small table next to it. The table contained an ornate picture of water with a small glass goblet beside it.

"Thanks Sev," Lily whispered through the lump in her throat.

Seeing this Severus knelt down and whispered back, "Lily please tell me what exactly happened. What did Potter do to you?"

"Actually, it-it was more of what I did to him, a-and Mary," Lily stammered.

Then her eyes filled with tears once more and she started sobbing in her hands. Severus, who had seen this coming, wrapped his arms around Lily's frame like he had done last summer and held her close.

"Tell me what happened love," he whispered soothingly.

"It's probably something too personal for even you to understand Severus."

Looking in the direction of the voice Severus saw Bellatrix looming over them and there was a distinct glimmer in her violet eyes as she looked at the impromtu guest. It was a look that Severus had not seen in a while, but was still familiar with.

It was digust.

"Not now Bellatrix," Severus said to her, hoping that she would get the double-meaning.

"Well, all I can say is that she probably needs to rest first and then you can interogate her in the morning," the dark witch said, leaving them for the time being.

"She right," Lily whispered hoarsly.

"What?" Severus asked looking at her again.

Lily gently unwrapped his arms from herself, picked up her case and asked where the spare room was.

"First door at the bottom of the girls' staircase," he answered, pointing her in the direction.

"Thanks again, Sev. Good night," Lily croaked out, leaving him at the chair.

Lily entered the green and silver room, placed her case near the bedside desk and collapsed in the middle of the downy surface. There she resumed her crying in privacy and kept asking herself the same question since last summer:

"What the bloody hell is wrong with me?" she cried.

**DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD**

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Sirius asked.

He, along with Mary and the other Marauders were sitting around the common room's fireplace. James and Mary were sitting on the sofa while Sirius sat on the armrest. Peter and Remus were sitting in the chairs on either end.

Madam Pomphery left the common room an hour ago after giving the inflected James some Essence of Dittany and Blood Replenishing Potion for his injuries. The cuts, she explained, were the work of some strong magic but she could not tell what kind of spell was used, or if it was intended to be harmful. The best she could do was give him the potions and ask him not to leave the room until Monday morning.

"That's just it, Padfoot, I don't know!" James yelled back as best as he could with his sore mouth. "One min- ow!"

"Hold it Prongs," Remus said, grabbing some parchment and a quill from his bag. "Write on this."

James took the quill and paper and began writing his response:

"I don't know what happened! One minute I was trying to show Lily that her necklace was jinxed and the next I'm shouting at her for suggesting that I miss the Dance instead of the rest of Fifth Year!"

"Well, however she reacted it was definitly not like the Lily I know," Mary said. "At least, not the one I _used_ to know."

The petit brunette rubbed her arm where Lily grabbed it and pushed her away. It had begun to bruise and she winced when her hand passed over it.

James put a reassuring arm around her shoulders, careful to avoid the wounded area, and the group of five sat there in silence. All were wondering what had become of their friend and whether or not they could get her back before she got worse.

**DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD**

Lily sat in the middle of her guest bed and began to read the book Remus had gotten her for her birthday, trying to calm herself. She had already read the "C" section and was onto the "D" section when another thought-battle started to brew.

"Maybe if I stayed here for the night and went back to the Tower in the morning I can give Mary and James an appropriate apology," Lily thought, turning the pages of her book.

_"Why would you want to apologize?"_ the other voice piped up. _"You know they deserved what they got. Potter tries to tell you something was wrong with your necklace and dear Mary didn't even tell you they were dating. They obviously don't trust you, and Potter still has the nerve to make you feel inferior for showing him that small bit of kindness."_

"I still need to apologize for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt him like that," Lily tried to reason.

_"But do you remember a sincere apology from him? No! All you got was a trick hairclip and a painful memory of what he did. Face it, this is karma come to bite him square in the-"_

"STOP IT!" Lily hissed under her breath.

She forcefully turned the pages of the book and was taken to the middle of the "M" section. There Lily read the properties of an interesting artifact called the Mirror of Erised.

_"__The Mirror of Erised__- an artifact that dates back to the founding of Hogwarts. It has the ability to grant the gazer an image of the deepest desires of their heart. However, the effects of this magical artifact are very potent that, if the gazer were to look into it for too long or too often he/she would be subject to madness." _

"Perhaps this can help me sort out what's been going on," Lily whispered hopefully. "I won't look at it for too long. I'll just get a glimpse of it and see if I'm doing the right thing."

With a new purpose Lily peeked out of the room and made her way quietly to the entrance. The door opened silently, as though knowing the person exitting would want it so, and Lily was at the Entrance Hall steps within seconds.

She put the Disillusionment Charm on herself, so as not to be detected, and went up the Grand Staircase to her distination.

"It's probably in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. I'll slip up there, catch a glimpse of the Mirror, and be back before anybody finds out I've gone," Lily thought as she went up the stairways.

A few moments later Lily paced the Room's hidden entrance three times, mumbling _"I need to find the Mirror of Erised"_ repeatedly.

The door appeared and Lily ran inside quickly, removed the Charm and walked to the covered glass.

Using her wand Lily uncovered the tall Mirror and stepped up to see her image on its surface, except this Lily seemed older, maybe around eighteen, and she was not alone.

Standing beside her was an eighteen year old version of Severus Snape. His black hair was a little longer, but was handsomly cut, and he was wearing a tailored set of dark dressrobes. He was looking at the Mirror Lily, who was dressed in her own set of designer dark green robes, and holding her left hand in one of his as he slid a gold ring on her finger.

The real Lily touched her heart as her Mirror version did so herself, gazing lovingly at the man beside her who gazed back at her the same way.

Just as Lily was about to step away from the Mirror, completly content at her findings, she stopped and noticed that the Mirror couple were standing on a staired balcony of a beautiful mansion, lined with green hedges with white and black roses along it.

"Is that our future home?" Lily gasped and watched as the scene played out.

The Mirror Lily kissed Mirror Severus as he went inside the manor and turned her own attention to one of the staircases. But the expression on this Lily's face was not heartwarming as it was a moment ago with Mirror Severus. This expression was one that she saw on Petunia half of the time, and on Bellatrix a majority of the time.

It was smug.

Looking in the same direction as her Mirror doppelganger Lily gasped again, but not in merriment this time. This time it was in shock.

There, on her hands and knees scrubbing the cobble-stoned steps of the house with an old-fasioned scrubbrush was Petunia herself. Her blonde hair was straggily and out of place from her bun as though she had been working for hours, and she was wearing a faded brown tunic dress with a badly patched apron.

What was worse to look at on the Mirror Petunia's face was the glazed look in her eyes. They were blank and focused on nothing save for the chore she was given. Just like Skeeter's were when she was

_"Imperiused,"_ Lily whispered. "Petunia is Imperiused! No! I wouldn't...!"

The scene quickly changed and Lily saw her Mirror-self in what seemed to be a Potions laboratory. Her image was busy bottling up different types of vials with colored or clear liquids, and placing them neatly in a mahogany box. She had her hair tied up and a white face-mask on to keep the scents at bay.

The door behind her opened and two men, or what looked like a man with a snake-like face, came into the room. His black robed hood covered his face in shadow, but Lily could still see his eyes. His eyes were blood-red and had thin cat pupils in the center, and one of his thin hands were holding a pair of dark-grey glasses.

"It's _him_!" Lily gapped in horror. "Vlad Detmoore is really-"

_"The Dark Lord,"_ Lily's other voice finished.

Mirror Voldemort approached the Potioneeress, who bowed to him with a respective smile on her face. She rightened herself at his command and handed him the small chest of potions. He took the box with a snaky smile on his face and that was the signal for the other robed man to step up.

The assistant, who Lily could not place, handed her a cream-colored envelop that seemed to contain something and both of the men walked out of the room as Mirror Lily bowed to him again.

"Enough! No more!" Lily said to the Mirror.

But it did not seem to heed her wish as one more image appeared before her. This time she was standing in the middle of the glade back home.

"No!"

Her wand was pointed to a scraggily, black-haired man who was crumpled up on the ground. His eyes were bulged and his mouth was contorted into a scream.

"It can't be!"

Mirror Lily was looking down the length of her wand with absolutly no pity or mercy in her eyes as her face was hidden by a pale mask.

"That's not what I want!"

A strong wind was blowing around her as she continued to inflit the man with more pain. That was when real Lily saw it.

"NO!"

The Dark Mark was etched proudly against the pale skin from where her robe sleeve parted. The Skull leered down at the poor individual as the Snake looked like it was slithering along her pulse.

Waving her wand once more Lily covered the Mirror of Erised and raced out of the Room as quickly as possible. She bolted down the winding steps, not caring if she was caught by a teacher or passing Prefect as tears streamed down her face. She wiped some away from her eyes as she went down to the bottom steps to the Entrance Hall.

There she sat down on the cold stone steps, placed her fists at the sides of her temples and cried until she could cry no longer.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Now that Lily has had a full glance into the Mirror of Erised how will this affect her? Will she accept what the Mirror says is the truth, or will she change it? More importantly, how will this affect her relationship with Severus should she find out what is really going on?<strong>

**Read the next chapter to find out and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 38: Divination Intervention**

The next morning found Lily in a conflicted mood as she woke up with the rest of the Slytherin students, though just barely. When she returned to the guest room it was well past midnight and she had spent the rest of the night trying to contemplate what she saw in the Mirror of Erised. The book said that the gazer would become aware of his or her heart's desire, but perhaps it only gave its "wisdom" to those who had a clear picture of what they wanted?

"But what is it that I want?" Lily thought to herself as she prepared to leave the dorms. "True I am hoping to marry Severus one day, but of everything else? It's not possible or probable. I'm a Muggleborn, the type of bloodline he and his followers deem unworthy of even living on the face of the earth, so my being a Death Eater is completely farfetched."

_"Then why has he been coming to Slughorn's parties just to see you?"_ her other voice asked. _"Apparently he believes that you __are__ worthy of becoming a Death Eater."_

"No," Lily whispered aloud.

She shook her head of the thought and went to the door.

When she opened she saw Bellatrix on the other side, blocking the exit and smiling at her. She was still wearing her night attire (if one could call it that) of a dark purple nighty with a pair of really short violet pajama bottoms.

"All dressed and ready to leave so soon Lily? I'd thought we could use this time to talk about what happened last night between you and Potter," the other girl said.

Thinking quickly Lily replied, "Sorry Bella, but I don't want to be a bother to you with my problems..."

_"A little late for that,"_ Bellatrix thought.

"And I really don't feel up to talking about Potter. I have other, more important, things to think about without having to worry any longer about that moron," Lily concluded.

"Really? Like what?" she asked with intrigue.

"Nothing you would be interested in. Just some personal stuff," the red head answered.

"But that's the best stuff to talk about," the other girl countered.

Bellatrix then stepped into the room and closed the door with a snap. She then seized the guest by the hand and brought her to the small couch at the end of the bed where she promptly joined her.

The dark girl wrapped an arm around the red head's shoulders and purred, "Go on then. Tell me what you've been feeling."

"Unsure," Lily answered.

She then unwrapped Bellatrix's arm from her shoulder, grabbed her bag and hurried out the door before she could be pressed further.

As Lily left Bellatrix stretched herself on the couch, placed her arms under her head and smiled up at the ceiling.

"Unsure Lily dear? We'll see," she said aloud.

Lily walked across the common room and was just a few steps toward the exit when she heard a voice call out to her.

"LILY!"

She did not have to turn her head to know that Severus was jogging up to her but she turned around anyway to give him time to catch up to her.

When Severus finally came up beside her he saw the distressed look on her face as well as the dark circles around her usually bright eyes and he grew concerned for her.

"Lily? Love? What's wrong?" he asked kindly.

Shaking her head she replied, "That's just it Sev, I don't know."

With that she walked out of the Slytherin Dungeons, up the Main Staircase and back up to Gryffindor Tower.

The moment she entered Lily was immediately pulled into the arms of her dormmates and patted on the back by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Oh Lily where were you?" Mary cried.

"We were so worried about you!" Amelia interjected.

"Yeah Roary what happened?" Sirius asked. "After you and James had your little squabble we wanted to come and bring you back home."

"Guys," Lily whispered. "I-I wish to go up to my room and rest, okay? I'll tell you all when I get around to it."

And so Lily continued her trek to her room, went to her bed and promptly collapsed onto the covers.

**DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD**

The next few days passed and still Lily was struggling with what she saw in the Mirror. It was during this time that she was often found alone in the library, roaming near the edge of the Forbidden Forest where the hippogriff paddock was located with her head down, or staying near the dark corners of the seventh floor near the Room of Requirement. Lily had even taken to eating her meals at the far end of the Gryffindor Table or up in the dormitories where she would not be disturbed.

Mary and the other Gryffindor girls tried to coax her back into their fold but it was to no avail. The same could be said for Bellatrix when she offered to take Lily on another shopping trip with her group. Even Severus was unable to get her out of her reclusive state and could not access her mind since it was still confused and could not be settled on just one thing.

After two weeks of this a note came to Lily during breakfast one Thursday morning. She took it and something other than confusion lit up her features. It was her curiousity as to who wrote the letter, because she could not match it with anybody she ever met.

Cautiously she opened the note, which was written in slanted and slightly sloppy writing, and read:

_"Dear Lily Evans,_

_ I have been Seeing your dismal attitude for quite some time and I believe the time has come for me to put your mind at ease. It distresses me to know end to see a student who is usually the epitome of strength and confidence be disheaveled by uncertainties._

_ Come alone to the Divination Tower classroom at one o'clock right after your Arithmacy class has ended. There you will find the answer to your worries._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Cassandra Trelawney"_

"Professor Trelawney," Lily whispered as she reread the letter.

Lily had never found the subject of Divination as anything concrete or useful, but with so many questions now running through her mind about her own visions what choice did she have? So she made up her mind for the first time in what felt like ages and went about her day with some of her usual enthusiasim.

Unbeknowst to her two pairs of eyes were watching her from the other side of the Great Hall with a look of satisfaction mixed with anticipation.

**DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD**

Arithmacy class finally ended at a quarter 'til one and Lily swiftly made her way out of the room and headed for the wing that held the Divination Tower as another figure followed her as well. He came up beside her just as she turned the corner that led to the winding staircase and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Instantly Lily knew who it was and that made her feel more confident about her decision.

"I see you're feeling better Lily," Severus commented.

Lily smiled at him and simply replied, "Just a bit. Thanks though Sev."

Smiling back he asked, "What are you doing around here anyway Lily? I thought you didn't approve of Divination."

"I'm here to meet someone that's all," Lily answered. "I've had a lot on my mind lately and I thought that maybe this person can help me sort things out."

Severus looked up at the dizzying height of the staircase in time to see a small glittering of light shine down from the near top.

He had his usual sarcastic expression on his face as he resumed his conversation with Lily.

"And here was me thinking you didn't believe in all of that fortune telling nonsense. You really are full of surprises Love," he smirked.

"I don't. I just want answers," she answered peevishly.

"So you're willing to waste your time in a stuffy, crowded and incense-filled room with a has-been sorceress instead of spending it at the library studying for our O.W.L.s with me, your boyfriend?" Severus asked coyly.

Lily opened her mouth to retailiate when a thumping noise greeted the couple's ears from the staircase. They turned in time to see a crystal ball bounce down from one step to the next before it stopped at Lily's feet.

The young Prefectess picked up the orb and straightened up in time to see Severus looking at her with some amusement.

"Looks like you've got another reason to go up there," he said, indicating the top of the stairwell.

"Care to come with?" Lily asked with an amused smile of her own.

"And waste precious study time? No thanks Lily. I'll just wait for you in the library," he replied.

Severus gave her a peck on the cheek and the couple parted ways. Lily to the top of the Tower with the crystal object in tow and Severus to a hidden passageway behind a roaming door.

When Lily reached the top she looked up to find the trap door that was the entrance to the classroom and opened it by the chord attached to the metal ring. A silvery rope ladder appeared as the door opened and Lily tucked the ball securely in her bag before she climbed it into the room.

Once both of her feet were on the wooden floor the door closed with a locking noise and a voice called to her from the open space of the room.

"Come forward Ms. Evans," the speaker said in a misty tone.

Lily carefully made her way toward the sound and was greeted by the smell of burning incense, a table with clashing colored silks and a formidible looking elderly woman. The woman was dressed in faded red robes and her hair was covered in a faded purple silk cap. Her silvery hair was tied up in a thick braid that escaped the side of the cap and flowed over her chest. In front of her was a shallow bowl, a tea cup and a tin tea pot that had steam emitting from its spout.

The old witch looked at her visitor with clear white eyes and Lily realized that the professor was blind.

"Do not be alarmed my child," the woman soothed. "Even if my physical eyes have failed me my Inner Eye gives me far better sight. Now come and sit in front of me."

Once Lily was seated the witch asked, "Do you have the crystal ball?"

"Oh... yes Professor," Lily answered.

The younger witch took the ball out of her bag and, upon instruction, gave it to the blind woman.

"Good," Trelawney cooed as she stroked it. "And you were the only one to touch it?"

"Yes Professor"

"Excellent"

She then placed the ball in her lap and poured some of the tea into the little cup before handing it to Lily.

"Drink this until only the leaves remain and tell me of your discomforts," the teacher instructed.

When Lily did not say anything at first the Seer assured her, "Whatever you say to me remains in this room Ms. Evans unless you choose to divulge it personally."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief at the statement.

"Well," Lily began as she took a sip, "where should I start?"

"Perhaps the night you began feeling uneasy? Maybe the time after Horace Slughorn's party?" she suggested.

"How did...?"

"I may be physically blind but I still See things," the woman answered with a smile.

"Very well," Lily sighed.

By the time Lily had finished with her tale the tea was completely gone, save for the remaining dregs of liquid and leaves, and Trelawney had a thougthful look on her face.

After a while the woman replied, "So your main concern is whether or not the Mirror of Erised was lying to you or if you have been lying to yourself. Is that correct?"

"Yes Professor," Lily confirmed.

Another moment later Trelawney placed the ball into the dish and had Lily place the tea cup on top of it. Then the teacher grabbed Lily's hands in both of hers and placed them on the sides of the ball.

"Gaze deeply into the surface of the crystal Ms. Evans, then, on my command, close your eyes."

Lily did so and almost immediately a mysterious energy overwhelmed her. It surged through her like a raging waterfall and she felt like she was about to drown from its force.

"Close them..." a voice commanded from a distance.

She did and the force subsided slightly as Lily drifted into unconsciencesness.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I hope you all like this version of Chapter 38 better. Truthfully I wanted to have only 14 chapters in this part like I did the others but then I thought that making it longer would be much more interesting.<strong>

**Again, I hope you all like it and don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 39: Beautiful Nightmare**

Lily opened her eyes to find that she was sitting at a table in the library with her arms outstretched a foot apart. The place was nearly deserted and candles were floating above the tables to illuminate the study areas. In front of her was a stack of books, a piece of parchment that had some words written on it and Lily's quill held in her limp hand. One of the books was propped open to reveal a section on some type of Dark creature, though the words were slightly blurred and the photograph was out of focus.

"What happened?" she murmured. "Wasn't I in the Divination Tower a moment ago?"

The bewildered girl looked at her surroundings before sitting up in the creaky wooden chair and rubbing her eyes. She was about to get up when somebody approached her from the side and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Lily blinked before whispering, "Severus?"

"Hi Love," he smiled. "Did you get much studying done?"

"I-I don't think so," she answered. "I must have fallen asleep or something..."

Severus took Lily's hand in his and helped her stand up. He took his other hand and gently cupped her face in his palm before looking into her eyes. His expression became serious and his eyes held a strange blaze, something that Lily could not recognize.

"I have something very important to ask you Lily," he whispered. "Come with me."

He took his hand from her face and guided her out of the library toward a tapestry that hid a secret passage not far off. They decened the mysterious staircase as it wound its way downward for several minutes. Finally the couple stopped at a wall that held a plain picture frame that was empty on an iron nail.

Severus tapped on one of the blocks under the frame with his knuckles six times. On the sixth one the wall produced a heavy, dark oak door with a cobra-shaped handle looking at them intently.

Reflexively Lily's hand closed tighter on Severus' hand and looked at him with curious yet frightened eyes.

"Sev..."

"Don't worry Lily. I have you," he whispered.

Before Lily could say more her boyfriend took the handle of the door and pulled it open with unexpected ease.

Severus looked back at her and smiled as the flame that Lily saw earlier intensify, making his black eyes have an almost mesmorizing effect.

"This way my princess," Severus lightly commanded, his free arm motioning her inside.

Lily took a deep breath then allowed her escort to guide her into a room that was lit up with green and silver lanterns floating near the low ceiling. There were black clothed tables that lined the walls, each holding a candlelabria with wrought silver snakes that coiled around red flamed white candles. Every other table also had a medium mirror with emerald encrusted pythons that made up the frames.

There were also people in the room dressed in formal wear of black, green and silver wearing pale masks that covered their faces. Yet Lily could tell by their postures and dispositions that they were throughly enjoying themselves while holding delicate wineglasses in their hands.

Lily turned to Severus for an explaination and was astounded by what she saw.

Severus was somehow dressed in a set of new and expensive looking dressrobes. They were a shimmering black with an emerald trim and had silver lapels that stood out slightly from his wardrobe. His hair was neatly sleeked back and it distinguished his facial features in an elegant fashion. Even the glow of the lights that touched his pale skin made him look like he belonged there.

"Sev? How did you...?" Lily asked.

The teenager just smiled as he answered, "I wanted this to be special for us."

He brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed the porceilen skin that was showing from a long, black silked sleeve with its own emerald trim.

Lily gasped in surprise and looked down at herself. She was now wearing the dress that she wore at the Yule Ball and, by looking at a mirror across from her, she saw that her red hair was done up in a delicate and intricate bun. Her face had a light touch of make up on it and her necklace looked like a dark red, almost black, rose against her white complexion.

Suddenly music started playing and Lily at once recognized it as the harp and chimes music she heard at her birthday party. Many of the people there started to paired up and made their way to the open space to start dancing while some stayed behind to talk further.

Lily's attention turned back to Severus and he made a light gesture to the dance area.

At first she did not want to, but a strange sensation overtook her senses, filling her with a strong urge to do as he asked. Lily could not resist any longer and took Severus up on his offer.

As the couple joined the others the music grew louder and faster, picking up the tempo of its hypnotic melody. Every so often she could feel the stares of the other guests on them but she did not care. All Lily could pay attention to was the person in front of her and how safe she felt in his arms.

When the final notes of the music faded Severus whispered lovingly in Lily's ear, "Lily, Love, I have something to ask you."

"What is it Sev?" Lily asked dreamily.

Severus guided Lily away from the dance area and led her to a private corner of the room.

"Lily, we have been friends since we were children and have been going out with each other for some time now," he began. "Every moment that I've been with you has been the happiest time of my life and I don't wish for that to end."

He reached into the inside of his robes with his left hand and took out a black felt box with a silver lily on the top. Lily's eyes filled with tears at what she knew was going to come next.

"Lily Aurora Evans, I know we are still young but will you do me the honor of being my betrothed?" Severus asked. "Of becoming my wife?"

The box opened and, cushioned in the minisule pillow, was a ring made of emerald with garnets lined around it. In the center was a diamond that had an obsidian stone inside of it.

"Y-"

She suddenly stopped when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the sleeve of his left arm had slipped away and on the inner forearm was some sort of black outline.

"What?" she whispered.

Severus looked at where her eyes had gone and place his other hand on the top of the sleeve.

"Do not be afraid of this Lily."

He then pushed the sleeve back all the way and Lily's hands flew to her mouth at what came into full view.

There, on the once clear skin, was the symbol of the Death Eaters: The Dark Mark.

"Like the one that was on mi-," she could not finish the sentence.

Suddenly Lily could feel the eyes of the masked audience on her and was further horrified by what she saw. All of the guests' legs were gone and replaced by long, thick serpent tails that shimmered green and silver, leaving their upper bodies dressed in their fancy attire.

One of the attendants literally slithered his way toward the front of a gathered crowd and Lily could tell that he was the leader of all present. He had a pale, hairless face, red irises that had cat-like slits for pupils, and was dressed in finer robes than the others. He was also the tallest there and had long, thin fangs that showed from his smiling mouth.

Lily lightly jumped when she felt something warm on the left side of her face and turned to the source of it to see that Severus had placed his right hand on her cheek.

He whispered imploringly, "Lily please."

Lily felt the heavy stare of the leader on her and turned back to see him nodding at her in approval. It looked like he was giving her his consent, maybe even a blessing.

_"If he approves of this then surely it must mean I can-"_ she thought but stopped.

She looked back at the expectant Severus before stammering ,"I- I have to think," then presently sprinted out the door.

The moment she stepped out of the door Lily could feel that her dress had changed back into her school uniform and quickly made her way up the hidden staircase back to the library. She then took the Main Staircase to the first floor and went out of the castle where the setting sun was shining extrordinarily brighter than usual.

The soft prattering of footsteps made Lily's ears prick up as she registered who it was that followed her.

"Lily! Wait!"

The young witch fought with herself for a second before she instinctively slowed down her pace and allowed the young wizard to catch up to her. She then turned around and was ashamed of herself when she saw the look on his face. Severus' expression was that of confusion mixed with hurt and it tore Lily up inside to know that she was the cause of it.

"Sev, I'm sorry," she said. "Really I am, but I was just unnerved when I saw your Mark and that Vol- the Dark Lord was there. It all took me by surprise."

Severus' expression brightened up as he gave her an understanding smile and a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sorry as well Love," he replied. "But it is thanks to him I was able to do all of that for you."

Lily looked at him questionably and Severus took it as his cue to elaborate further.

"Lily being in his service gives me all the power I could ever need or want, and having this Mark on my arm," he showed her the tattoo, "gives me a feeling of protection. He is the most powerful sorcerer our time has ever seen and becoming more powerful still. It is a great honor to be chosen by him as you have."

"Me?" Lily gasped. "He wants to recruit me?"

"Yes," Severus answered. "You are a very skilled witch Lily. Grand Champion of Hogwarts, Prefect, top of the class, and of noble blood. You would make an excellent addition to our ranks."

_"That IS why he has been coming here! The Dark Lord wishes for me to join his ranks and he approves of Severus wanting to marry me,"_ she thought.

As Lily took all of this in the couple had reached the beech tree by the Lake's shore where the red head leaned casually against the trunk and Severus towered over her, looking intently at her thoughtful expression.

A few minutes later Severus spoke again, "Have you considered what I asked?"

Lily's heart skipped a beat as she answered, "Yes, I have thought about it and I would like to be your betrothed."

"I'm glad," he smiled in relief.

He gave her a full kiss on the mouth, which she returned gladly, and both teenagers broke apart smiling.

Then Severus became serious as he talked to her in a smooth and light voice.

"So, have you given any thought as to what I said?" Snape asked.

"Well," Lily hestitated. "I have given it some thought, but I'm still not... too... sure."

When Lily's eyes met Severus' she faltered at his gaze and seemed unable to speak. The fire in his eyes grew stronger the longer he gazed into hers and his voice whispered reassurances in her mind.

**"I know it is a lot to take in, but it is the right thing to do. It is the only way we can have the proper recognition we deserve,"** he whispered.

Severus placed one of his arms around Lily's shoulder blades, pulled her away from the tree and pressed her closer to him. His other hand lightly cradled Lily's chin and he began stroking her cheek with his thumb. A shiver went up and down Lily's spine at his touch.

However Lily mentally replied, "I- I don't know. I feel so confused Severus."

Out loud the Slytherin replied in a whisper, "I can help you with that."

His thin pale lips found Lily's full pink ones again and Lily's mind was suddenly flooded by the images she saw in the Mirror of Erised: Her and Severus in a glorious mansion; her being recognized and compensated as a potioneer; her having immeasurable power coursing through her veins...

Lily slid her hands on Severus' collar bone the same time she felt something slide around her ankles and move slowly upward. It did not matter though. She knew Severus would never hurt her or let her get hurt.

A few seconds later the couple parted and Severus looked at her with the same intense expression that he had earlier, but it had gotten stronger and Lily saw that he had the same ambitions as she did, as if he too looked into the Mirror and saw his own heart's desire.

**"Your desire is my desire, as my heart is your heart,"** he mentally whispered to her in a spell-like manner.

"Have you decided?" Severus asked verbally.

Another voice, much stronger and just as familiar, called out to her in frantic fashion, "Lily! Look away!"

Lily was about to turn her head to see who it was but Severus' hand was still holding her chin. He gently tightened his grasp and Lily's eyes met his again as he telepathically spoke to her.

**"Become one of us Lily,"** he said. **"Become my bride and together we will be unstoppable. We will have each other and we will have the power we deserve."**

"Your answer?" he requested.

_"By choosing one I also gain the other,"_ Lily thought, paying no more mind to the third party.

Half of a heartbeat later, "Yes."

Severus smiled at his betrothed as he instructed, "Hold still", and his snake's tail securely wrapped around her tiny waist.

Lily nodded and allowed her boyfriend to tilt her neck to the right. He lightly brushed away the hair that clung to her neck and stroked it its length, sending an anticipating shiver up and down her spine.

Severus used his appendage to carefully lift the porceilin skin closer to his mouth as Lily's grip on his collar bone hardened for what came next. Severus' own set of long, white fangs became exposed and quickly plunged themselves into the awaiting flesh. Then something warm entered the opened wounds and made it feel like her blood was on fire.

At first the sensation felt too painful that Lily's first instinct was to pull away before it got worse and set the rest of her body ablaze. But the impulse vanished as quickly as it came and was replaced by a sense of accomplishment.

"Sev," she gasped so lightly that it sounded more like she was just trying to breathe.

"NO!" the third voice cried out.

One second later Severus' fangs retracted and Lily found herself falling on the hard ground with her back against the tree.

_"What was that?"_ she thought.

"Lily!"

From behind her thick curtain of hair Lily saw that her lover had been thrown ten feet away from her and was struggling to get up as James Potter aimed his wand directly at him while he ran to her side.

_"How dare he do that to Severus! How DARE he try to come between us again!"_ Lily thought furiously.

Potter knelt down her front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"C'mon Lily! Wake up!" he exclaimed as he shook her. "I'm sor-"

He was cut off, however, by Severus' rare bout of laughter and Lily raised her head while Potter's back was turned. Her eyes dotted back to her legs only to find that they were not quite the same as before.

"What did you do to her?" Potter screamed at Severus.

"It was her choice Potter, so man up and deal with the consequenes," he answered with a flickering smirk at Lily.

Lily returned the smirk and quickly got out her wand just as Potter raised his. She sent a silent Disarming Charm and his weapon flew away from his reach.

"And no Marauders to back you up. What a pity," Lily thought.

Using her new form Lily wrapped Potter up in her coils with lightening speed and raised him high into the air, a feeling of emmence pride and wonder at her ability as she looked at his horrified expression with a smile on her face.

Her smile grew bigger as she felt Severus put his arms around her still-human waist and plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Well done Love," Severus commented.

"Thanks," she replied.

She turned her head and kissed him fully on the lips, not caring that her grip on Potter was tightening or that he was struggling to gain his freedom.

_"Time to end his misery."_

Lily parted company with her fiance and asked, "Would you like to finish him off?"

Severus looked tempted for a bit before he kissed her on the lips again and answered, "Go ahead."

She smiled at Severus and then turned back to her victim.

"No! Lily, you can't!" Potter pleaded.

For a split second Lily considered letting him go but then she remember all that he had done and decided enough was enough. For good...

"Oh but I can," she purred to him. "G'bye Potter. Happy landings!"

A merciless laugh broke out from Lily as she sent him crashing to the ground screaming...

Lily's eyes popped opened and saw that she was completely alone in the empty Divination Tower. No Professor Trelawney, no tea cup, no crystal ball. Nothing.

**A.N. Nothing I can really say here except to Read and Review...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 40: Hitting the Books**

"Professor Trelawney?" Lily called aloud.

Her green eyes made another quick sweep of the room but could find no evidence that the strange woman had been with her, save for the small dish that the ball had rested on minutes before.

Suddenly Lily heard the sound of footsteps coming from below and thought that it might be the Divination class about to come in. She grabbed her bag and only took two steps from the table when a bun of black hair emerged from the opening. This was quickly followed by a set of violet eyes and smirking violet lips that widened at the sight of the red haired Champion.

"Lily! So you _are_ still up here," Bellatrix said, climbing into the room.

"Not for long Bella," Lily replied. "I'm about to leave now so you and the others can have your class."

The dark witch blinked at the statement in confusion, "Others? Lily, our Divination class has been postponed for today. Professor Trelawney always takes a day off after telling somebody's fortune. I was just sent here to give you something from her. Here."

She extended her hand and presented Lily with a folded piece of parchment that had her name written in the same script she received that morning.

Taking it Lily unfolded the parchment and read the contents:

_"Ms. Evans,_

_Whilst you were in your Dream State I saw the tea leaves form a shape at the bottom of your cup. The shape looked like this..."_

Underneath the sentence was a graphic that appeared to be similar to Lily's rose, yet the center was contorted differently. It was round at the top but became elongated at the bottom while the black line that formed the outer circle sprang from the middle of the odd picture.

After another second of trying to decipher it Lily continued reading:

_"Though not yet identifible I believe this form may be the answer to what you seek. If you decide to go back to the Mirror of Erised place this in front of you and look at your reflection. There everything should become clear for you._

_I hope this has been helpful to you._

_Regards,_

_Cassandra Trelawney"_

"So," Bellatrix drawled, "what does it say?"

"Nothing I can figure out," Lily answered nonchalently. "Then again, I've never really been one for Divination."

Her violet eyes flashed mischieviously as Bellatrix countered, "And yet you were here getting your fortune told. Could it be that you _do_ have an interest in this subject after all?"

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Truthfully I find this to be further evidence of why I didn't choose to study this subject in the first place. No straight answer, just a bunch of guesses and riddles. Well, I must be off. Hopefully I'll be able to catch up on my studies to make up for all this time wasted here."

"You call only five minutes 'time wasted'? You make it sound like it was an eternity," the violet-eyed girl laughed.

"Five minutes?" Lily mused to herself.

Then she shook off the notion and resumed her way to exitting the Tower when Bellatrix came up beside her and wrapped one of her arms around her shoulders.

"What are you-?"

"How's about I walk you down so we can talk? It has been ages and I've been worried about you since you left the Dungeons in such a sad state a fortnight ago," the other girl explained.

Before she could object Bellatrix led Lily out the trap door and down the first ten steps of the staircase, never removing her arm from the surprised witch's shoulders.

"Now that you seem to be back to your lively self again, Lily, how would you like to have a proper sleepover with me and the other girls? My birthday is coming up and it's exactly the night before the Champions' Dance," Bellatrix squealed. "We can work on different hairstyles, model our dresses, and get ready for the big event by seven o'clock the next night. Does that sound like fun?"

Lily pondered it for a moment before she said, "That does sound like fun... But I have to work with Sev on the Coral-Salt Solution for Potter's punishment so it can be ready the night of the Dance. It's only three weeks away and we still have so much more to do."

"But you'll be brewing it in one of the dungeons not far from the common room, correct?"

"Well, yes but..."

"Then it's settled!" she exclaimed. "You just have your clothes for the night and the next day ready and you can keep it in the guest room until you and your 'Potions Prince' are finished with the Solution."

Once they had reached the very bottom of the stairwell Bellatrix removed her circled limb from Lily's person and went in another direction.

"See you later Lily!" she called back with a wave.

As soon as her rival disappeared amoung a crowd of passing students Lily sighed deeply and took a seat on one of the stone steps, feeling exhausted in every sense of the word.

Meanwhile Lily was not the only person feeling tired from the day's events. Severus and James were each in their own groups on opposite ends of the school library. The LAER sat near the Restricted Section of the room and the Marauders sat near the Invisibility Section close to the exit.

Both, however, were talking about the same subject with their respective gang of friends: how to get Lily away from the others' side.

"So now what Prongs? Any ideas?" Sirius asked.

"What ideas?" James slumped. "Lily won't look at me, much less talk to me, even if she was given time to cool down. Besides I think there really is something wrong with me. Everytime I try to talk to her and tell her she's in danger my mind goes blank and what I was going to tell her turns into a shouting match."

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment before suggesting, "What about if you wrote her a letter?"

James gave him a look, "I tried that already Wormtail, and it always turns out the opposite of what I'm trying to say."

The ex-Seeker grabbed his bag, opened it, and dumped out a mountain of crumpled up parchments all over the desk.

"Prongs have you gone mad?" Remus shouted under his breath. "Madam Pince could come over here any second!"

"I know but look," he replied.

He took one of the balls of parchment and handed to Remus. The lycan opened the paper and smoothed it out on the table trying to read what it said.

"Lily,

I know you don't want to hear what I have to say so I wrote everything down on this parchment.

I'm sorry for what I did to you back in September and I'm sorry I've been short with you. Hurting you was never my intention and if I had a Time-Turner I would gladly try to stop myself from ever letting it happen."

"This actually sounds pretty decent James," Remus said.

The other wizard just shook his head sadly, "Keep reading and try to tell me that again."

So Remus continued with the message but as he read his brows furrowed in an expression of shock and confusion.

"But even if I did I know that you would only get angrier at me for actually trying to do something nice, considering you're always Miss Perfect Prefect. Also, I really don't believe you're hanging out with Snivellius and Slutatrix just to see what they're up to. I think you actually enjoy their company and if you do fine, just don't drag me and my mates into your mess. Don't even bother coming to us for help if find that 'life' with that greasy arse doesn't turn out so well and you wind up in Azkaban.

But whatever. Good luck Evans, you'll need it.

Signed,

James Potter"

Once he had finished Remus did not know what to say. He looked from the crinkled paper that he placed in his book to James then back again, desperate to figure out how the tone could change from remorse to anger so quickly.

"H-how did...?" he stammered.

"I don't know," James shrugged. Then he became determined, "But what I do know is that this has Snivellius' greasy fingerprints all over it. If I could just get some proof against him that should be enough to convince Lily to get away from him and the rest of those soddy snakes."

"Then it's settled," Sirius spoke up. "We'll try to get some evidence on those slimy gits and bring Lily back before it's too late."

"Here here!" Peter squeaked.

With that Remus nodded and looked at his watch. It was almost time for their next class.

"We better pack up so we won't get into trouble for being late," he told the others. "Especially you Prongs."

Chuckling lightly the Marauders packed up their bags and left the table. The only one that took his time packing his books was Remus.

"You coming mate?" James asked.

"I'll see you guys in class. I just have to check this book out," the brown-haired Prefect answered, showing him the book that was on the table.

James shrugged again and went through the door to the direction of his class.

While Remus was going between the shelves toward the Check-Out desk in front of the Restricted Section he overheard some voices coming from his left. Some very familar and unwelcomed voices.

Cautiously and curiously he turned his head around and saw the Slytherin Prefect, Severus, sitting at a table with his group in front of the shelf Remus was behind. Normally the teenager would have just left it at that, but seeing as how he agreed to help his friends get proof the young Gryffindor looked through the gaps in the volumes and used his keen, werewolf hearing to listen in on their discussion.

"Time to see if James is right about these bliters," Remus whispered.

"...You think Trixie had any luck with Lily?" Mulciber asked Severus.

"Hopefully," their leader sighed. "For some reason we already lost precious time with her so we need to speed up the process."

"Process?" Remus repeated.

"Indeed," Rookwood agreed. "Afterall he will not be pleased if she is not ready to hear him the night of the Dance."

"Too right he won't be pleased. He's the one that got Trixie thinking about the plan in the first place," Avery commented.

"Plan? What plan?" Remus thought. "And who is this 'he'?"

But what really peeked his attention were the next words, "Speaking of the Dance what about Potter 'special potion'? Is it ready?"

At that Severus smirked back, "Yes it is. All that needs to be done is to blend it in with the Coral-Salt Solution and that will be the final push we will need to keep Lily away from him, and his half-wit cronies, for good."

Mulciber chuckled, "And to think all it took was a small strand of hair from Lily's head to make the Ferox Water complete."

"Zat und good timing," Karkaroff spoke. "One more tantrum from Potter aimed at Lily and she will be ours."

"Whose Igor?" Severus hissed.

"I mean _yours_, Severus. She'll be all yours," he backtracked.

Severus composed himself again, "Yes and kindly don't forget that."

There was a sound of chairs being pushed back and Remus quickly ran to the corner of the desk. There he scruntched himself into a ball and buried his face deep into his book. He did not notice that a piece of wrinkled parment had fallen from its pages and was at the very place where he stood before.

"But it's not enough just to get Potter angry with her, we have to find something that would solidify her own hate for him," Severus said to his cronies. "So get me anything, any proof that the last dose of Ferox is still inside of him, and I'll show it to Lily when the time is right."

"Like what Severus?" Avery asked.

Severus stopped at the end of the aisle where the Check-Out desk was and took a book from under his arm to put back on the shelf.

"As I said, anything. A letter, an undelivered gift... force information out of one of the Gryffindors if you have to! Just get that evidence and bring it to me before the Solution is finished!" he shouted urgently under his breath. "Now GO!"

Nodding their heads the LAER hurried out of the library and into the next group of ongoing students.

Remus heard Severus approaching and decided to wait until the other prefect left before coming out of hiding.

Severus, finally able to get the tome back in its vacant slot, was about to head and find Lily when his dark eyes spied something near the desk. It was a rumpled piece of expensive-looking parchment and his girlfriend's name was written in brillant red ink on the first line.

He stepped over to the paper, picked it up and his eyes barely grazed the first few words when he grinned in triumph at his find.

Turning his head to look around the corner Remus' golden eyes widened in horror at what Severus held in his hand and scanned the room for an idea as to how to relieve him of such vital information. When he spotted the lopsided volumes that were tilting precariously on the shelves at the very top the Marauder got his idea and slowly took out his wand.

The Slytherin, now overjoyed at what he assumed was his good fortune, was about to pocket the incriminating paper when...

_thump_

A small pamplet feel in front of his feet.

_Thump_

Then another, much larger book feel beside him.

_THUMP!_

Now another, heavier tome barely missed his head when Severus finally looked up to see a steady shower of books and various other articles come tumbling down from their shelves.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"What the hell!" Severus said, trying to side-step his way from the avalanch of literature.

This was proven to be tricky and many of the heaviest books were getting closer to hitting him on the head, so the Prefect did the only thing he could think of at the moment... use magic to knock them away.

This, however, caused a chain reaction and soon the surrounding books were being knocked out their shelves.

"What on earth are you doing Mr. Snape... AHHH!" Madam Pince called out. "MY BOOKS! MY BEAUTIFUL BOOKS! STOP IT!"

"I'm trying!" Severus called back.

**"Why didn't that old hag come earlier?"** he thought indigantly.

Whilst this was going on Severus' grip on the letter loosened and Remus Summoned it to his own hand, grateful to get it away from the confused and angry Slytherin.

Little did Remus know that, as he was leaving the library, Severus spotted his retreating firgure amidst the cascading tomes and he soon found himself thinking only one thing:

**Get Lupin**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Sorry this is coming to you all so late, but I am having some trouble getting the Internet on my computer so I have to wait and use another computer.**

**This is going to take up a lot of time and I won't be able to read what you are all saying about this story of mine. However I am looking forward to reading your responses and that will be a great welcome for me.**

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 41: Truth and Consequences**

"You did what again?" Sirius asked.

"I caused a small landslide in the library," Remus whispered in a moan.

Sirius gave a loud bark of laughter that many heads turned from their work to see what caused the commotion. Even Professor Saberton, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was looking at him darkly.

"And would you care to share with the class what is so funny Mr. Black?" Professor Saberton asked.

"I would but I'm afraid it would be too much for innocent little ears, if you know what I mean," he answered cockily.

"I certainly do," Saberton said. "In which case the one night's detention I planned for you is now doubled. See me after class."

"Yes sir," Sirus said, mockingly remorse.

When Saberton turned his back toward the class again Sirius turned his notebook to the very back and placed it in the middle between Remus and himself. He then took his quill and used a special ink from Zonko's Joke Shop.

He wrote:

**"That was brilliant! Imagine, Bibliophile Lupin defiling the hallowest room in the whole castle!"**

Peeved Remus took his own quill and ink and replied:

"First off I'm not a bibliophile! That title goes to Madam Pince. Second, if I were to 'defile' any 'hallowed' rooms in Hogwarts it would be the fourth broomcloset on the eigth floor near the Astronomy Tower."

Sirius looked puzzled about the place in question when realization struck him and he quickly jotted down:

**"But that's my **_**special**_** room!"**

"I know, but let's stick to the subject at hand. What are we going to do about Snape? He saw the letter and he probably saw me take it too."

**"Simple. We burn it."**

"Burn it?"

**"Yeah. We burn all the letters that Prongs wrote first thing when we get to the common room. See? Simple."**

Remus thought about it then wrote:

"Okay. But what about what Snape said about Ferox Water? We need to find out what it does and try to get that away from Snape too before Lily's Coral-Salt Solution is finished."

**"We can do that easy with a little Marauder flare... Provided by yours truly of course."**

"Show Dog"

**"Bibliophile"**

"I'M NOT A-"

Just then a knock came at the door and the teacher said, "Come in."

Opening the door was Professor McGonagall and she had on a very stern face when she looked around the room and spotted the Marauders at the far back. There was a line of Gryffindors behind her and they were whispering behind their hands to each other as their own eyes fell upon them.

Eyeing them warningly she said to the other professor, "I need to speak with my House students Professor Saberton. If you could excuse them to their common room for the day..."

"Of course Professor McGonagall," Saberton said. He then addressed the class, "All Gryffindors are excused from class. Follow your Head of House to your common room. The rest of you may go as well after they leave. We'll continue our lesson the next day."

There was a bubble of talk going on as the red and gold barers packed up their things and made to leave the class. The Marauders stayed in their group as they trailed the rest of their House.

As they walked other students followed Professor Slughorn as he came in the opposite direction. All of them wore the Slytherin green and silver colors.

"What do you think is going on?" Peter asked. "Is it a school assembly of something?"

"If that were it it would have been announced over the megaphones," Remus reasoned. "It must be something else."

**Fifteen Minutes Earlier**

"Sev!" a voice rang out.

This was followed by echoing footfalls as the owner ran through the opened doors of the Hospital Wing and only slowed when a two figures on clean white cots came into view. One was cradling some thick volumes in her lacky arms and rocking her upper body with wide, traumatised eyes abound with tears. The other was sitting back on his bed and pressing a wet cloth over one eye. Both were covered in an abundance of dust and were being supervised by the Head Matron and the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses.

Professors McGonagall and Slughorn stepped aside for the arrival as she came closer to the second bed where Severus lay, looking at both of the teachers darkly with his uncovered eye. 

"Sev," she said again as she took a seat next to his bed. "Sev, what happened?"

"A belated Marauders' prank, that's what happened," he answered bitterly.

"We don't know that for sure Mr. Snape," Professor McGonagall said. "It could have been done by anyone near those shelves."

"Shelves," Madam Pince whined.

Lily looked briefly at the librarian as the poor woman sped up her rocking motion and mumbled, "My books. My books. My poor books.", while Madam Pomphery tried to calm her down. Then she turned her attention to her Head.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

The professor began, "Mr. Snape is under the impression that your partner, Mr. Lupin, had something to do with the accident that occured earlier while he was getting something for research."

"It was not an _accident_ Professor McGonagall," Severus agrued. "And I was not under any kind of impression. I know L- _Mr._ Lupin had something to do with it!"

"Do with what? I'm still not clear as to what happened earlier," Lily spoke up. "All I know is that I was just going in the direction of the libary..."

"Ahhhh!" Madam Pince wailed.

"Now now Saura, everything is going to be alright," Madam Pomphery soothed, shooting Lily an annoyed look.

"Sorry," Lily whispered. Then she continued, "when I saw my boyfriend and a Hogwarts faculty member getting carted out. Now my House partner's involvment is being questioned so I believe I have the right to know what exactly happened."

McGonagall and Slughorn looked at each other before the former replied, "Well Lily, we are not exactly sure how it started but, somehow, all of the... _volumes_ (he whispered)... came tumbling down ontop of Saura and Severus here. Naturally my first impression was on poor organization..."

Pince quelled her moaning enough to give Slughorn a dark look before huggin her load closer to her chest.

Slughorn blushed, "But then, after more investigating, it turns out it was all done by somebody using a Domino Charm to knock them down."

"That's when I told them I saw Mr. Lupin run out of the room," Severus interjected. 

"And again I ask why you believe one of my Prefects would do something like that, Mr. Snape?" McGonagall inquired sternly.

**"Because he knew I had found something that could ruin Potter and he's trying to protect his pack leader,"** Severus thought.

Aloud he said, "Because if he wasn't involved he would have done something to help Madam Pince and myself get out of there before we wound up like this."

He gestured at himself as the cloth slipped from his eye. When it did Lily's own eyes grew wide and she placed her hand genlty on the cloth clad one. 

"Wait... Don't," Severus protested.

She tenderly moved it away to reveal a black, throbbing bruise around his natural black eye, and what was worse was that there were backward engravings on his upper cheekbone.

"Sev," Lily agonized.

Dropping his voice to a whisper Severus replied, "You know I've had worse."

"I think we better leave them for a moment. Don't you Minerva?" Slughorn asked.

"Of course Horace," McGonagall smirked a little. "We need to assemble our students in their common rooms anyway."

The two professors met with Madam Pomphery as she finally calmed the other patient down with a simple potion and the three of them went to the doors to discuss their next plan of action.

"Lily, it's alright," he tried to soothe.

"No it isn't," she said. "If what you assume is true then there must be an explaination for it. Remus loves books and his duty as a Prefect is to help all students and faculty. So why would he just leave you like that?"

Lily turned her head away from Severus and just stared at her hands as she thought over what she had been told. Was it really some Marauder prank gone wrong, and if so why did not anybody come to the victims' aid?

_"This doesn't make sense. First Potter, now Remus... What's going on?"_ Lily thought worriedly.

For a long while the Hospital was only filled with Madam Pince's light snoring, and it appared as if it would remain that way until Lily's head turned back to Severus and she had a hopeful expression on her face.

"What is it Lily?" he asked, curious at her sudden change of mood.

Lily said, "Not to say that you're wrong Sev, but what if it wasn't Remus that you saw leaving? What if it was somebody that looks like him?"

At first Severus was about to object, but then lighting struck. What if Lily somehow stumbled upon the Marauders while they were talking about the so-called library accident? 

**"That would drive the nail further into the coffin. Then the letter and Ferox Water would finish it off,"** he schemed.

Then he replied, "That could be it, Love, but I still stick to my original conviction that it was Lupin that started the whole thi- ah!"

Severus placed the rag back on his eye and gritted his teeth to keep from saying anything inappropriate.

Digging through her purse Lily brought out a small, stout tube and put her hand back on the one Severus held the rag in.

"Ow," he hissed.

"Sorry," Lily whispered.

Tenderly she took the cloth back off and opened the container. 

"Is that...?"

"Yes, now hold still while I return the favor," Lily smirked. "Close your eyes."

Smirking himself Severus did as he was told and allowed Lily to spread the Healing Balm thoroughly yet softly on his ailing eye.

Within seconds the blimishes and throbbing ceased and Severus' face was back to normal.

"Better?" Lily smiled.

In response Severus leaned forward and cheekily placed a kiss on Lily's lips, which she accepted and returned gladly.

**Present Time**

"Nothing, and I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to cause such destruction as what I had described," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Not only have two residents of Hogwarts been injuried, but one of the school's oldest rooms is in shambles and the very character of Gryffindor's students has been challenged."

The irritated staff member scanned the room of horrified and curious students before continuing her speech.

"The only way this whole thing can be rectified is if the perpetrator were to come forth and confess. If the whole thing was an accident then the person shall be lightly reprimanded with a week's worth of detention with Professor Flitwick of reshelving every book that had fallen while Madam Pince recovers, and have fifty points taken away from their House. If, however, this was done on purpose, for whatever reason, that person will have any-and-all academic and extra-circular activities suspended until his or her Seventh Year, along with one hundred points removed from their House."

She allowed this news to sink in before concluding, "Think this over carefully and if you know who committed this act, or you are the one who committed it, then come find me in my office before the week is through. That is all, for now."

With that the Transfiguration teacher left the Tower as the House members tried to figure out who could have caused the library mishap.

"You think it could have been a prank gone wrong?"

"If it was this puts us out of the running for the House Cup this year either way."

"What do you think will happen if nobody comes forward?"

"Then we're all in deep..."

"And so I want any-and-all information regarding this incident to be told to myself or Professor McGonagall before the week is over," Professor Slughorn told his students.

Then he called Bellatrix forward, "Ms. Black, until Mr. Snape has recovered from his injuries, you will be taking his place patrolling the castle with Ms. Evans tonight."

"Yes sir," Bellatrix said.

"That concludes our little meeting for now. Enjoy the rest of your period," Slughorn smiled.

As he left the dungeon Bellatrix followed after him and quickly caught him at the staircase.

"Professor Slughorn, would you mind if I visited the Hospital Wing? I'd like to see my House partner and wish him a speedy recovery," she asked.

"Of course Bella, but don't be too long. Dear Pompy doesn't appreciate visitors around dinner you know," he replied with a big grin.

"Yes sir," she said again.

So the dark witch followed her Head of House up the stairs and made a right toward the Hospital Wing. When she arrived she spotted the Gold and Silver couple sharing one last kiss before the petite red head left his bedside, a small smile and a blush gracing her features.

Bellatrix backed into the shadow of the great door and watched as Lily passed by, then she nimbly ran to Severus' cot and stopped just behind the drawn curtain.

"Is that you again Lily?" Severus asked, seeing the shadow of a young woman.

"Not exactly," Bellatrix purred, popping her head from the curtain.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came to see how you were doing," she answered.

When he made a disbelieving sound Bellatrix laughed and said, "Well I did, and to tell you that I'm patrolling with Evans tonight since you're... indisposed."

"And you're telling me this because..." Severus drawled.

"Because it will give me a chance to play on her feelings. I mean think about it," she elaborated, "her boyfriend injured, a supposed Housemate of hers under suspecion, her still feeling indecisive about what her future... it would be a shame to allow such an opportunity to go to waste."

"If you're talking about some sort of rematch..." he began.

Bellatrix chuckled darkly, "Oh no, Sevvy, not a rematch. That will come much later. I'm talking about..."

She lowered herself close to his ear and whispered out, "The Surrexit."

He turned to her and met her eyes, which were glowing with a crazed violet fire.

"Yes Severus I know about what that little gem of hers can do, and as I'm sure you know there is only one layer left. Once it's complete almost nothing can change it back," she finished with a smile.

Straightening herself Bellatrix added in a casual tone, "For the record Lily has the same vision you do as well. I suggest you have the ceremony performed soon."

Soon she left and now Severus was the one left in a long, thoughtful spell.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I wonder what's going to happen next... Oh, well I guess we're all going to find out soon.<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**BTW I like to point out two things:**

**1) I don't know Madam Pince's first name so I made one up that I thought would do well for her occupation: Saura, as in **_**theSAURAs**_**.**

**2) For those of you that don't know a Bibliophile is a person that is constantly obsessed with all books of all genres. Remus is just a dutiful scholar (and another favorite character of mine).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 42: Extra-Credit Charms**

"I have to tell McGonagall," Remus said.

The Marauders were sitting together at the end of the Gryffindor Table during dinner when the Prefect spoke up. Sirius and Peter just stared at him while James tried to persuade him otherwise.

"What! No Moony you can't," James argued.

"But if I don't she might think you're the one that did it," he reasoned. "I'll just tell her it was an accident and that I didn't know Snape or Pince were in that mess when it happened."

"And just how are you going to say you started the 'accident'? By bumping into the shelves and not hearing them when they were shouting?" the Chaser asked sarcastically.

"I'm just going to say that's the leftover Ferox talking," the Prefect mumbled.

"Moony's right mate," Sirius chimed in. "Besides, he's the goody-goody of our little group so I'm sure Minnie will let him off easy."

"Well... okay," James nodded his head. Then he asked, "But what are we going to do about that Ferox stuff?"

"Already planned that out," Sirius smirked. "Here's how it's going to work: Wormtail here will sneak into the Hospital Wing before Snivellous wakes up tomorrow morning and hitch a ride in one of his pockets. Then, once the grubby sod enters his part of the Snakes' Pit, Wormtail will find the vial of Ferox water, grab it and hightail it out of there before the other scaly creeps see him."

"But what if it isn't there?" Peter squeaked.

"Then find the page that mentions what the stuff does, grab that and then get out," the other Animagus said.

"Oh, okay," Peter said. Then he suddenly asked, "But why can't we get it while everybody is here eating?"

Remus answered that question, "First is because we don't have the Invisibility Cloak or Map with us right now, and, as far as I know, none of us can perform a Disillusionment Charm well enough to hide with. Second, Sirius has to do his detention with Saberton after dinner, James is on probation, and once I confess to McGonagall I'll be under scrutiny as well. So I'm afraid that leaves just you Peter."

"Really?" he asked, excitement and anxiety sounding in his voice.

"Yeah," James encouraged, thumping him on the back. "But no pressure."

The four trouble-doers laughed and enjoyed the rest of their meal in their small bubble of happiness as another group of four were discussing their orders with their bed-ridden leader in the Hospital Wing.

"You all need to find the letter by any means necessary," he said. "Get Lupin or one of his cohorts to tell you where it is."

"Vut vhat if they vurned it already?" Karkaroff asked.

At that Severus sneered, "I highly doubt those morons already did that with all of the commotion the teachers have been causing. They probably let it slip from their tiny minds for the moment. Which is why you must get it and bring it to me as soon as possible."

The others nodded their agreement and were about to receive more instruction regarding the regaining the paper when there came the sound of approaching footsteps. The noise stopped and a small, coughing sound came in their stead.

"Pardon me gentlemen, but do you mind if I speak to Severus alone?" a voice asked.

Turning the abled members of the LAER saw who it was and stood at attention. It was their idol, Lily Evans.

"Of course Lily," Avery answered. "We were just leaving for dinner anyway. C'mon gents."

The second-in-command gave her a nod and gestured for the others to follow him. Once they were out of the room and out of earshot Lily came over to Severus and smiled warmly at him.

"Are you feeling better Sev?" she asked, taking her seat next to him.

He smiled back, "Very much thanks. Madam Pomphery says I can leave first thing tomorrow morning before breakfast so I won't miss class. Though, personally, I'd rather get out of here now but she insists I stay for the night to better rest myself."

Lily merely giggled and shook her head before giving her boyfriend a small peck on the cheek. Then her face became serious.

"I can't really say I blame her though. That was quite an ordeal you had," she said.

Before Severus could argue another set of footsteps came upon them and the voice of the matron followed.

"I think you better leave now Ms. Evans. Your patrols start in half an hour and you don't need to do your job on an empty stomach," Pomphery ordered.

Lily smiled cheekily at her remark to Severus before she got up from her seat. She was about to be out of sight when his voice came again.

"Who's taking my place for tonight?"

Lily answered simply, "Bella", and left the room.

**DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD**

An hour after dinner the Marauders' plan was set in motion. Remus came down from Gryffindor Tower with a small lump in his pant pocket and was relieved of it once he knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door as a small, brown rat scurried along through the maze of hidden passages toward the Hospital Wing. Sirius had left earlier to start his detention with Saberton and was halfway finished scrubbing the trophies in the trophy room when he noticed the rodent get on the next-to-last landing near the medical ward.

"Okay Wormtail," Sirius thought with a smile. "It's your time to shine."

**DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD**

"Unbelievable!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Mr. Lupin I would've have thought that you, of all people, would know better than that! Using a Kinetix Charm in the library... Honestly..."

"I know, and I'm truly sorry Professor," Remus said. "I thought it stopped when I lowered my wand. I didn't mean for it to hit anything. I was just practicing it on the ceiling and I guess it got carried away."

"But why in the library? Surely you would've thought to try the spell outside, or in a wide space of some sort," she said.

Remus lowered his head, "I am really, really sorry. I thought it would be a good spell to practice for the upcoming O.W.L.s. I suppose I wasn't really thinking."

The teacher sighed deeply and shook her head sadly, "Fortunatly nobody was seriously hurt and Mr. Snape and Madam Pince are allowed out of the Hospital Wing tonight..."

"Snape's out early? I hope Peter got there in time," Remus thought.

"But it still could've been worse," the professor continued. "So now I have no choice but to keep my word. Mr. Lupin, I hearby take away fifty points from Gryffindor House and give you detention with Professor Flitwick. You will spend your free periods and after-dinner hours putting the library back to rights, without magic."

"Yes Professor," Remus said.

"And as an additional punishment, due to your Prefect status, you will write a foot and a half long apology letter to both Madam Pince and Mr. Snape without copying one for the other. I also wish for you to make a personal apology to Ms. Evans, for not only causing her emotional distress over a loved one, but for also losing the points that she won us during the Tournament."

At that statement Remus really did feel bad. Not only had he lost points from his House but they were also the points Lily had worked tirelessly to win against Bellatrix. Why didn't he think of that sooner? Why didn't he just wait?

Sighing again Professor McGonagall dismissed him and the solemn Prefect left her room feeling worse than ever.

When he went back into the Tower Remus immediately noticed a familiar shade of red hair sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs by the fire. Lily's face was emerced into the book he had gotten her for her birthday and her eyes were drifting over the words in a leisurly pace.

Remus cleared his throat and Lily looked up from the pages smiling.

"How long will that last?" Remus thought miserably.

"Hey Rem! Why are you up so late?" Lily asked. Then she saw his sad expression, "Remus, what is it?"

Remus came over and sat on the couch next to the armchair.

"Lily, I have to tell you something," he began.

"Okay," Lily coaxed on.

"You know the accident that happened this afternoon in the library?"

"Yes," she replied sadly. "Sev said that he saw you run out of the library while it happened, but I told him he could've been mistaken..."

"No, he was right," Remus sighed. "It was my fault. I carelessly used a Kinetix Charm and I wasn't aware of the damaged I had caused.  
>Lily gasped and covered her mouth in shock as he continued, "I didn't know anybody was in the middle of the shelves. I thought the Charm would stop after I lowered my wand and I didn't think..."<p>

"No you didn't think!" she finally exclaimed.

She got out of her seat and stood in front of him, casting an infuriated shadow over him.

"And what's more you didn't turn around and see what the consequences were! Didn't you know that the Kinetix Charm disipates all spells within reach! Those books were held there by magic and that Charm is powerful enough to negate the spell that was used to keep them from falling!"

She turned her back to him, "Of all people to know better than practice something like that I- Hang on..."

Lily faced Remus again and asked, "Why were you practicing that spell anyway?"

"I was trying to come up with something that would give me extra-credit points on the Practical Charms O.W.L.," he answered.

"So you did all of that for extra-credit?" Lily yelled. "Are you really that desperate?"

"Look, I'm truly sorry about what I did Lily..."

"You should be," she hissed.

Before Remus could say more Lily stormed back to her chair, grabbed her book and stomped her way to the portrait hole. She went through and ran the rest of the way down to meet her patrol partner.

Once she had left Remus took out a gently-used piece of parchment and checked out the dotted surface for a familiar set of footprints going into the Hospital Wing.

"Hopefully this plan will work and everything can return to normal," the lycan thought, pocketing the piece again.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. What do you all think? Should I turn everything back to normal?<strong>

***Thinking* Hmmm... Let's keep reading and find out together shall we?**

**R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 43: Best Laid Plans...**

Once it arrived the little animal was about to go into the Hospital Wing when it heard the thud of a bookbag being dropped on the floor. This was followed closely by a hissed swear from a familar baritone.

Peter scurried toward the sound in time to see Severus Snape kneeling down on the floor and tying up one of his trainers. Madam Pomphery was at her desk on the far side of the room, writing fretfully on a clipboard with her white and red quill. She looked up from her work to Severus then back again for several seconds, each time being concerned.

"I still recommend you stay here for tonight Mr. Snape, especially since Saura herself hasn't completely recovered yet," the nurse finally said.

"I'll be fine Madam Pomphery. Another night's sleep in my room might be what I really need," he countered respectfully.

Pomphery chirped, "Well, if everybody knew what they really needed then many of us hardworking Healers would be out of a job I must say..."

And on she complained. During which time Peter successfully nestled himself inside Severus' bag and used his rodent senses to try and find any evidence of the Ferox Water.

Suddenly the rat felt a jolt and a great swooping sensation as Severus hoisted his bag on his shoulder, telling the matron good night in a disgruntled whisper.

"Just don't go on patrol tonight!" Pomphery called to him.

"Yes Madam," he answered.

The trip down into the dungeons was not much to a student used to the dropping temperatures, even in the spring time, but to a rat traveling in a clustered, jostling bag it was the equivalent to an earthquake happening during a blizzard.

"He better hurry and get to his room soon. My rat-body can't take too much of this," Peter thought hopefully.

Fortunatly for him Severus stopped in front of the entrance to Slytherin Dungeon and was about to say the password when the wall opened of its own accord. There, on the other side about to set out was Bellatrix Black, looking haughty and surprised to see Severus back earlier than expected.

"Sevvy! How nice to see you out and about!" she gushed in a too-happy manner.

"First off, quit calling me 'Sevvy'," he answered harshly. "Second, don't do anything that could jeopardize the plan tonight."

"Plan? Is it the same plan Moony was talking about?" Peter wondered.

Bellatrix just chuckled, "Oh don't worry. I have everything under control. You just make sure that special water of your's is ready."

"It's almost finished. I just need to add the final ingrediant," Severus said.

"Good," she said. Then asked, "Are you sure you don't want to take my place? I bet Lily would have a better time with you. There's usually a vacant cupboard near the Astronomy Tower my cousin keeps bragging about..."

"I'm not taking Lily anywhere that has been used by that prick cousin of yours and one of his weekly trollops," he cut off curtly.

"Just thought I'd make a suggestion," Bellatrix giggled.

That settled the two Slytherins passed each other and went to their own destinations: a smirking Bellatrix to meet Lily in the Entrance Hall and a grimacing Severus to his room for what he hoped would be a good night's sleep.

When he stepped inside Severus closed the door tightly and placed his bag in one of the reading chairs that graced his living room. He went into an ajoining room where his bath was and got ready to take a late-night soak.

The moment the door snapped shut Peter climbed out of his bag and seated himself in the chair where he quietly transformed back into his true, human shape. He settled his feet silently on the floor and began his mission.

"If the Ferwhatits isn't done yet then I just have to grab the formula and get out before he comes out of the bath," Peter whispered.

Quickly as he could he tiptoed his way to Severus' desk and began riffling through the pages of his books, always stopping whenever he saw an "F" or the word "Water".

Finally, after painstaking minutes of searching and the occassional glance toward the bathroom door, Peter finally found what he was looking for:

_Emotion __Potions and Their Uses_

_Number 45 Ferox Water: The Angering Potion_

"So that's what's making Prongs act so mean!" Peter thought triumphantly.

The only question was how to get it without Severus noticing it was gone. He had never done a duplication spell before and was afraid he might make a noise if he tried it. But deciding one risk was better than none he neatly tore out the page and made a break for the room door.

"Man, the others are gonna be proud of me now!" Peter whispered jovially.

Just as he turned the knob Severus came out of the bathroom and spotted the poor boy looking at him with big, fearful eyes.

"Oh my-"

"What're you...?" Severus began.

Before he could finish Peter yanked the door open and ran out just as Severus shouted "INTRUDER! STOP HIM!"

The sound of the Prefect's voice made the LAER members come out of their rooms and the moment they spotted Peter they all fired hex upon hex at him, trying to stop him. Peter, despite his appearance, was nimble enough to dodge their curses and even managed to fire a few back as he ran down the spiral staircase to the bottom.

He was just a few inches away from exitting the dorm hall when...

_"Levicorpus!"_

The teenager was hanging upside by his ankle and was squirming around frantically that he did not realize that his wand and the Ferox instructions had fallen from his grasp. These were caught within seconds by laughing members of the LAER and were being handed over to their esteemed founder.

Severus, however, was not amused as he moved his wand slowly down and Peter's horrified face was a mere foot away from his. The dark wizard looked at him coldly.

"L-lemme go! If you don't the others will come down here and-"

"And what Pettigrew?" Severus sneered. "Hex us?"  
>The others cackled mercilessly as Severus continued, "Take a good look around. You are in the <em>Slytherin<em> Dorms, so there are more than enough of us to take care of your friends then there are of them. For once, _we_ have the advantage and if your precious leader, Potter, comes anywhere near here without permission he'll be suspended in a heartbeat."

Without warning Severus flicked his wand and Peter zoomed upward and would have collided with the ceiling until he stopped short. With another motion of Severus' wand the dangling boy was sent back down to face Severus. Then the wizard twirled his wand and the other started spinning around like a top. He only stopped when the controller stilled his wand.

Severus' sneering face turned into a cruel grin as he asked, "Enjoying the ride?"

When Peter could not make a structured comment due to his excessive shaking the Prefect said, "Well, unless you would like to go again, I suggest that you tell me what you are doing here."

Stuttering Peter said, "I-I ca-came he-here on m-my own ac-cord to-"

"Liar," Severus cut off. "You're too much of a coward to come here of your own ac-c-cord."

The other boys laughed even harder at the scene. Peter's widened eyes were welling with frightened tears and his face slowly turning red as the blood rushed to his head. The dizzying motion did not quite help, and the last thing the prisoner wanted was to make matters worse by vomiting in front of everybody.

"Here comes the next round," Severus hissed in delight.

He flicked his wand again and Peter was slowly making his accent into the air, gradually picking up speed. The climb became more terrifying as Severus began the spinning motion again and Peter got dizzier than before. Now he was half-way toward the top and getting sicker by the second until...

"STOP!"

Severus paused his enchantment and Peter was now only a few feet from the cold stone, teary eyed and ashamed.

"Then tell the truth! Why are you here?" the dark wizard asked again.

"Let me down and I'll tell you anything! Anything you want!" Peter begged.

Severus snickered contemptuously as he lowered Peter down. With a last flick of his wand Severus lifted the spell off of him and the boy fell in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Amid the laughing onlookers Peter got on his knees and placed his palms on the cold floor in a bowing stance.

"Th-thank y-you," Peter stammered, lowering his head.

"Pathetic," Severus sneered again. Then he turned to Karkaroff, "Bring the vial."

Nodding in obediance Karkaroff rushed back into his room as the others gathered around Peter's shaking form.

"Real Gryffindor material he is," Avery commented sarcastically.

"Oh yes. Heart of a lion this one," Mulciber chuckled.

"What a scarred little pussycat," Rookwood snickered.

"Now gentlemen, there's no need to be rude to our _guest_," Severus said. "Let's go make him more _comfortable_."

Smiling evilly the three remaining LAER members grabbed Peter by his limbs and trudged him back up to Severus' room. There they went through a hidden door and into a spare room that served as the Slytherin Scholar's private labortory.

Roughly the hosts slung their guest into a vacant, Inquitioner's chair and strapped him down with the chains and ropes provided.

"No! Don't!" Peter exclaimed.

"But we just want to make sure your comfy here Petti-boy," Avery interrupted, petting Peter on the head.

"Indeed. You don't vant us to think ve've veen vad hosts do you?" Karkaroff said, coming in the room.

The transfer student presented Severus with the potion he requested and the latter took it smiling. He approached Peter and held the bottle in front of his face as the clear substance swiveled inside.

"Can you guess what this is Pettigrew?" Severus asked.

Peter shook his, too terrified to speak.

"This happens to be Vertiserum. One dose of this and you'll be forced to tell your deepest, darkest secrets," Severus explained as he clapsed it in his hand. "Naturally the use of it without Ministry approval is strictly prohibited and if poorly made it can be quite the fastest _poison_ ever consumed."

Peter's eyes widen further as Severus' words began to sink in.

"So," Severus concluded, "unless you want to take a gamble and see if this is brewed correctly I suggest that you tell the truth. However, if I detect that you are lying at any time then... Let's just say the trip to Pomphery's is not exactly a walk around the corner.".

Peter looked frantically around for any hint of escape, completely forgetting that he could just change into his animal form and leave quickly. But the poor boy was too frightened to do anything as Severus' eyes drilled down into his and he knew he could not take a chance on the potion being correctly made.

Swallowing Peter asked, "W-what do you want to know?"

"Exactly what I asked earlier: What are you doing here?" the Inquisioner began.

"I- I was asked by my friends to get the Ferox Potion, o-or its instructions," he answered in shame.

"I see," Severus said. "So, you were sent here to get this?"  
>He held up the missing page teasingly in front of the prisoner and widened his smile as Peter nodded limply.<p>

"Now tell me Pettigrew, how did your friends know about the potion? Did Lupin tell you?"

He only nodded again.

"And was Lupin the one responsible for what happened to me today?"

This time Peter hung his head lower.

Severus smiled as he asked, "Now here is your last question, and if you answer truthfully I will let you out of the chair. Understood?"

Peter barely moved his head upward and Severus took that as a yes.

"Is the note Potter wrote Lily destroyed or intact?"

"I-it's intact," Peter whispered.

"Good," Severus said. Then he turned to Avery, "Release him."

"B-but I thought we-" Avery stuttered.

"Is there a stuttering contest coming up I don't know about? I said release him," he repeated.

"I-" the other boy began.

Then he noticed a sneaky smile on Severus face and did as he was told. He took out his own wand and removed the straps and chains from the prisoner.

Once the bonds were removed Peter stood up and made to break for the door until Avery shouted, "Petrifica Totalius!"

Peter's limbs locked on him and he feel backward on the stone floor.

He looked up to see the LAER gather around him like vultures and the head preditor toward over him smiling wickedly.

"I'm a man of my word Pettigrew. I said I would let you out of the chair, but I didn't say you could actually leave," he sneered.

He looked at Mulciber and instructed, "Get the fire in the living room going."

He turned back to Peter as he concluded, "I'd like to make a Floo-Call to a friend in Gryffindor Tower."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Just what exactly awaits the Marauders now?**

**Will Peter make it out okay?**

**What is Bellatrix's plan with Lily?**

**R&R and find out in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 44: In Exchange...**

"Oh no," Remus gasped.

He had just spotted a small gathering of five dots surrounding a sixth dot at a corner of an old piece of parchment. The five dots were labeled _Severus Snape_, _Augustus Rookwood_, _Igor Karkaroff_, _Argos Avery_ and _Ethan Mulciber_, and the one in the center was labeled _Peter Pettigrew_.

Remus jumped up from the couch and was about to head into the dormitory to get James when the portrait hole opened again. Sirius came through and he had a bewildered look on his face.

"Hey Moony, what's up with Roary? I just saw her going to the Entrace Hall and she looked really-"

"I'll explain later, but right now come on! We have to tell James-" the Prefect interrupted.

But he too was cut short when another voice said, "Yes, Lupin. Kindly tell James to get down here immediately."

Both Gryffindors turned to the origin of the voice and saw that the usual warm, golden flames had turned into a dulled green. In the center of it all a head was floating amoung the common room's fireplace. The head had black hair that parted in curtains around a sallow face, and its black eyes were shining with manical myrth as its mouth split into a cocky smile.

"Snivellus, how unpleasant to see you again," Sirius said mockingly.

"Feeling's mutual Black," Severus returned. "Now, if you could go fetch your esteemed leader-"

"What's going on?" the boy in question asked, coming down the stairway. "What's all the yelling 'bout mates?"

When he saw Severus' head in the fire James' temper flared as bright as the emerald flames surrounding the floating head.

"What do _you_ want Snivellius?" James hissed.

Severus just shook his head, "Honestly, all the money in the wizarding world and your parents still couldn't afford to teach you manners. Don't you know it's polite to say 'hello' to somebody before asking questions? Even Black had the good sense to greet me and he's as boarish as his dear cousin."

Sirius growled in his throat at both the insult and the comparison to his least favorite relative.

"What. Do. You. Want?" James asked again, growling as well.

"Well if you must know I'll tell you. I want that letter I found in the library. The one you wrote to my _girlfriend_," the other teenager answered.

James bristled at the last word and how his rival said it with such sickening relish. It was like dangling the last cut of cooked steak in front of a hungry dog before finishing it off. It was teasing and beyond cruel.

"...and I think you know what I have that you want," Severus' voice said from a distance.

"Which is what Snivellus?" Sirius retorted.

"Not 'what' Sirius, 'who'," Remus corrected.

At the others' confused expressions he explained, "They've got Peter."

"WHAT?" both boys exclaimed.

Severus' smiled deepened, "Yes, we have your friend, but if you don't believe me, come see for yourselves."

James, hoping against hope that it was all some sort of trick, walked up to the fireplace. He got down on his knees and, just as Severus' head drew back, he put his in its place. Instantly a swirl of red-to-green flames engulfed him and, before he knew it, he was staring into the living room of the Slytherin Prefect.

The room was lavishly decorated with expensive-looking furniture, tapestries and other fittings and was decked out in the House's colors of emerald and silver. But James was not interested in these things as he saw, to his horror, that both Prefects were indeed correct.

Peter Pettigrew was under the Body Bind Curse and was hanging upside down in mid-air in front of a tapestry that proclaimed the Slytherin Serpent. His face was turning a deep shade of maroon and he had tears coming from the corners of his pleading eyes.

Standing right under him, laughing like a pack of rabid hyenas, were Karkaroff, Rookwood and Avery. All had their wands pointed at the victim and, as the victim's eyes swelled with more tears, Avery flicked his wrist up and down and Peter started bobbing like a raft on choppy water.

"Peter!" James exclaimed.

Severus, looking quite satisfied, held his hand up and the torture ceased.

James turned his head the best he could and met Severus' dark eyes, "Let him go Snape!"

"Only if you give me the letter Potter," he said. "If you do I will release him, but if not... I wonder what more McGonagall would do after I report an uninvited guest snuck into our House? Take away more of the points _Lily earned_ for her House I suppose. Maybe add a suspension to a certain someone's school record? I wonder..."

Severus looked in Peter's direction then turned back to James.

"I suggest you hurry and make your decision. Pettigrew is about to lose conscienceness."

Again James bristled at his rival's gaul as his cohorts began their hyenic laughter. Then he looked back up at Peter and saw that he really did not have much time before the victim would pass out. He had no choice...

Reluctantly James said, "Alright. We'll give you the letter in exchange for Peter. But I'm warning you Snape, once this year is over and I don't have that suspension hanging over my head, my mates and I will be sure to return your _kindness_."

**"Not if I crush your spirit further Potter,"** Severus thought.

Aloud he complied, "Very well. Have the letter ready within five minutes and we'll send your friend back to you."

Before James could withdraw his head Severus added, "Now _you_ be warned. If it isn't the actual letter I'll write my own to McGonagall and then we'll all get to see what happens."

James nodded stiffly and moved his head out of the grate. He took a seat on the floor and closed his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply.

"Do we still have the letter?" he asked nobody in particular.

A sigh came from Sirius, "I'll go get it."

A heavy set of footsteps later indicated that he had entered the stairway to the bedrooms. Another set of footsteps and a grunt told James that Remus had just joined him on the floor.

"So," James began, "how did your meeting with Minnie go?"

Remus sighed as well, "Not very well. She didn't go easy on me like Sirius thought she would. In fact she was much harder on me because as a Prefect I 'should have known better than to try a spell within the confides of the library', and I should have 'stayed and helped when a student and a faculty member got caught up in my mess'."

"And, let me guess, to top it all off she played the Grand Champ card. Right?"

"Exactly, but that wasn't the topper. The topper was when I walked into the common room and saw Lily sitting in an armchair reading the book I gave her for her birthday. I felt so guilty about what I did that..."

"You told her what you told McGonagall," James supplied. "Was she mad about the points being lost?"  
>"Nope. She repeated the same speech that our Head did and stormed out the door to meet her patrol partner early."<p>

"So that's why she was in such a mood," a third voice said.

**(Two Minutes Earlier)**

Sirius went to the Marauders' bedroom and got the letter from Remus' desk.

"Should've destroyed it earlier," he thought angrily.

Then he got an idea...

**(Present Time)**

Coming into view was Sirius. He had the letter in one hand and he carried the room's water pitcher in his other hand.

"Better call the bat and tell him we have it," he said in a defeated voice.

"I'll do it," Remus offered.

He stood up took a drawstring bag from the side of the fireplace and grabbed a small handful of the glittering powder inside. The werewolf squatted down, threw the powder into the fire and said, "Severus Snape."

Once more the flames turned green and Severus' head reappeared amidst the fire.

"Do you have it?" Severus asked smirking.

"Yeah, we've got it," James said, showing him the parchment.

"Let me see it first," Severus ordered.

"Send Peter over and you can," James countered. "I swear we'll give it to you afterwards."

Severus pondered the idea for a second then drew his head back.

For a while nothing happened, then, with a shout, Peter came shooting out of the fireplace like a cannon ball and mercifully landed on the sofa. His body was shaking and his teary eyes were shut tight as he wimpered silently.

Severus' head popped back through as he sneered, "You have your friend back, now let's see that letter."

Sirius unfolded the parchment and, with a rough sounding "Here!", slammed into Severus' face, pushing the other person back through.

"You'll pay for that you-" Severus shouted.

Sirius cut him off, however, as he splashed the pitcher of water on the flames. There they extinguished and the room was plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Sorry about not being able to update lately but I'm trying to get as many chapters written and ready to upload so I can finish this story and work on another.**

**Anyway, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm getting chills about what's going to happen next and I'm the author. Wow!**

**R & R!**


	17. Chapter 17

******A.N. Sorry this took me so long but I've been real busy with job hunting and other stuff. Plus I'm kinda stuck on what to write for the next chapter. If you have any ideas let me know!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: A Rat's-Eye View<strong>

Once Peter was safely back in Gryffindor Tower his friends took him up the staircase and into their bedroom.

"I'm sorry guys," he whimpered. "I really screwed up."

Sirius sighed, "It wasn't your fault mate. I shouldn't have suggested you go down there."

"We're all to blame for this Wormtail," James said. "You just get some rest and stay here tomorrow. We'll just say that you got sick or something."

"Thanks guys," Peter whispered.

Remus nodded in agreement and the others went back into the common room so their fallen comrad could have a chance to ease his way into sleep.

But Peter could not bring himself at ease, especially after the ordeal that had occurred only a few minutes before...

"So Pettigrew," Snape sneered, "while Ethan is busy preparing the Floo how about we have a private chat?"

Peter watched as Snape sent the other Slytherins away to the main room, with a final instruction for Mulciber to keep watch in the common room, and shut the door with his wand.

Next Snape pointed his wand at his prisoner and Peter was hoisted up on his feet before being shot backwards into the chair.

With another wave the manacles and straps placed themselves around his limbs before Snape released him of the Body Bind Curse.

Snape casually strolled to another chair that was positioned at a wooden table that contained his small work station, turned it around so that he was facing Peter and sat down on it like it was a king's throne.

"W-what do you want S-snape?" Peter stammered. "I already told you what I know and you got your page back. Now let me loose!"

Snape snickered evilly at the demand.

"Oh I'll let you go Pettigrew, but not before I have that note in my possession. You're going to be my little trading bit, and my spy."

Peter's mouth went lank and it stayed that way for a few moments before he contorted it into what he hoped was an angry expression. Apparently it was not angry enough as Snape continued to chuckle.

"What makes you think I'm going to spy for you? Once I'm gone from here I'll tell my friends everything that you did to me, then you and your lot will really be sorry," Peter stated.

Snape shook his head disbelievingly.

"Oh honestly Pettigrew do you really think they would actually care about happened to you? Wake up. This was nothing more than a suicide mission for you to carry out. If they really wanted information on the Ferox Water they would have checked another source instead of sending their attention-seeking lackey to retrieve it from the enemy."

Snape's smile deepened, "But then again if I had a useless bit of rubbish hanging around playing my shadow I would have done the same thing."

That is when Peter exploded.

"I AM NOT RUBBISH! I AM JUST AS GOOD AS ANY OF THE MARAUDERS, MAYBE BETTER! I AM THE ONE WHO HAS ALL OF THE DECENT CONNECTIONS, I AM THE ONE WHO CAN MATCH JAMES AND SIRIUS' WEALTH, AND I AM THE ONE WHO KNOWS ALL OF THE SECRET PASSAGES IN AND OUT OF HOGWA-"

Too late. By the time Peter shut his mouth Snape looked like he had just become interesting.

"Secret passages?" Snape repeated. "You mean there is more than the tunnel that goes from the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead?"

Snape sat back in his chair as he studied his subject, "I have heard rumors about such things but I have never had the chance to go see for myself. What other passages are there?"

Peter bit his lip and lowered his head.

"There is no need to be quiet now Pettigrew. If you are going to work for me you need to start telling me these sort of things."

"Again, what makes you think I am going to spy for you?" he finally mumbled.

Snape leaned over and replied, "Because I said so."

Then the dark wizard lifted his wand at the same time the captive lifted his head and was amazed at the steady stream of rainbow-colored smoke that came out of the black wand. This was quickly followed by a comforting mist that somehow gathered around him, washing away his cares and troubles.

A voice, so familiar yet distant, spoke to Peter and he serenly replied back to it, like it was an old friend.

After a short while of conversing with the voice Peter's vision dimmed and soon all became black.

The next second later found Peter once again hanging stiffly upside down above a circle of cackling Slytherins as their leader's head was inside the fireplace surrounded by emerald green flames.

Avery's face grinned wickedly up at him as the floating wizard's senses were fully restored.

"Oh looky looky, Petti-boy's finally awake!" he mocked. "Enjoy your nap?"

The others laughed at the cruel joke as the poor boy tried his hardest to break free of his binds, but they had another idea.

Avery flicked his wrist up and down as Peter was forced to follow suit. His eyes began to well up with tears again and he could feel the heat of his cheeks increase with every movement.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! Please God, make them stop!" Peter prayed silently.

Just then Snape's head came out as James' head came in and the bespectled youth looked up as best as he could to see what had become of his friend.

"Peter!" James exclaimed.

James turned to Snape and the two talked in raspy voices for a few seconds more before the lead Marauder's head ducked out of the fireplace.

Snape turned to his men and commanded, "Let him down."

Avery nodded and yanked his arm down so that Peter crumpled in a heap onto the floor.

Snape's shadow eclipsed his shaken form and the serpent spoke down at him in a condesending manner.

"How pathetic. I actually pity Gryffindor House."

He then went back to the fireplace and reconnected with the other side. A few seconds later Peter stiffen again and was being lifted manually off the ground by the other snakes. They rocked him back and forth, then let go with a final shriek of mirth. The fire turned the Gryffindor colors of red and gold as Peter soon found himself being blasted through the flames and crash landing into the old couch in the Tower.

His beady eyes scanned the room in relief as he saw the familiar furniture and his friends gathering around him. But he also felt shame as he saw Sirius force Snape's head back through the Floo with the letter crammed onto the hated boy's features.

As these painful memories disappeared Peter's eyes drooped and soon he was drifting into a deep sleep. What felt like a second later something pushed itself from the back of his mind and the relaxing fog returned.

The voice returned as well and spoke a simple word, "_Spy_."

Peter felt himself getting out of bed and shrinking down to his Animagus form much more easily than he had ever done. His small feet carried him out the door and down the staircase to the dimmed common room where James, Sirius and Remus were all gathered.

James and Remus were having a heated discussion in the old couch and Sirius was sitting in front of the fireplace. Peter made his way to one of the chipped sides of the old floom and hid in the shadow so he was able to see, and hear, everything that went on.

"I agree with you James, but we have to think this through," Remus reasoned.

"For God's sake Remus Peter's been tortured! We have to do something!" James said. "I don't care if I get suspended or even expelled, this means war!"

Remus became quiet for a moment as he thought over everything that had occured, Sirius was studying the cold embers like they were telling him a deep secret, and James was trying to calm his breathing while awaiting an answer.

Suddenly Sirius jumped up on the couch between the two friends and grabbed a folded piece of paper from his pants.

"What are you doing Sirius?" Remus asked.

"That sod hasn't got the upper hand on anything. You know the paper that I shoved into Snivellus' face? It's a fake and I've got the real one right here," he smiled.

"How is that going to help?" James inquired.

"Watch!"

Sirius thumped himself on the floor again and flattened out the note as the others came to sit on either side of him. Taking his wand out he pointed the tip to the bottom of the parchment where the insulting words were written.

"_Emoto conforma replacia_," he said.

As he spoke the words rearranged themselves on the parchment for a brief moment then reverted back to their original context a second later. He looked up still smiling at his befundled friends as they looked at him questionably.

James spoke up, "What did you just do exactly?"

"Nothing much, just charmed the duplicate letter to be more polite while this," he motioned with the real note, "remains the same."

James blinked, "S-so you mean that old Snivly has a note that says something sweet to Lily while we've-"

"Got the real one, yes," Sirius supplied.

Immediately the down-cast Marauder brightened up and put his friend in a happy headlock. Remus, stunned by this bout of cleverness, shook his head and laughed while the two friends struggled with each other.

"Padfoot you genius! I could just kiss you!"

"I don't know Prongs. You're not my type- a bloke!"

For the next few minutes the three tricksters rolled around the common room laughing their hearts out while the fourth scurried back into the dorms and into his bed. There he resumed his form, closed his eyes, and fell asleep as the fog lolled itself into the back of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Happy Day! The Marauders are back to being their practical joking selves again!**

**But how long will that last?**

**Keep reading and reviewing to find out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 46: Black Notes**

Sirius was busy polishing up the trophies in the Hogwarts trophy case when he heard the sound of stomping footfalls coming toward him. He turned his head to the sound and a small frown escaped his usually mischieviously-cheerful disposition as he saw who it was. Coming toward him was Lily Evans and she did not seem happy in the very least. She was clutching the book Remus had given her for her birthday in one hand with such force it looked like the spine was about to snap in two.

"Of all the stupid, inept, clumsy," she hissed.

"What did you do now Prongs?" he thought.

The detentionee stood up and held his arm out for Lily to stop. She did and her green eyes flashed dangerously until she recognized who it was. Her expression softened but her grip on the poor book did not.

"Hey Roary. What's the matter?" he asked.

"Your idiot friend is the matter," she replied.

He made a low whistle, "Must've been pretty bad if you're harming a poor, defenseless book in his place."

Lily looked down and loosened her grip on it.

"Yeah it was."

Cautiously Sirius tipped Lily's head back up so their eyes could meet.

"Lily," he said gently, "you know whatever it is it can be forgiven. There's no need to go away angry at someone no matter what they did."

Lily sighed, "Maybe. I've just got a lot on my mind Sirius and what happened in the common room is not helping."

He gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Well whatever it is you know you've got somebody to talk to, and I don't mean Snape."

"Sirius!"

"Kidding," he said aloud. In thought he said, "Sort of."

Lily's lips perked up like she was going to smile and Sirius gave her another pat on the shoulder.

"Thata girl. Now, if you'll excuse me milady, I better get back to polishing these pieces of metal before Saberton comes back 'round from chasing Peeves away," Sirius laughed. "See you tomorrow Roary."

"See you Sirius," Lily giggled back.

Feeling better she went down the stairs as Sirius went back to his work with a smile on his face.

That was a good ten minutes ago and now she sitting in the Hogwarts kitchens having a cup of tea and a raspberry scone that Twilia had just served her. She was injesting the food as well as Sirius' words slowly while she thought about all that had transpired that day.

_"First I had a vague meeting with Professor Trelawney, then Sev gets hurt and blames Remus for what happened, and then Remus confessed to the whole ordeal but argues that it was an accident. What exactly is going on here?"_

Before she could think of a solution the secret entrance to the kitchens opened followed by the sound of many House-Elves scurrying to it. The door slammed shut as the head House-Elf, Hanzen, squeaked a welcome and offered his services to the newcomer.

A familiar voice barked, "A mineral water with fresh cucumber slices, and when I say 'fresh' I mean just taken from the garden and washed off properly. I also want the slices to be parchment thin and not a tad shade thicker or thinner. Understood?"

_"Just the person I wanted to see,"_ Lily thought sarcastically.

More footsteps sounded and a tired "humph" came from behind Lily.

"And where have you been Lily?" the voice asked.

"Waiting for our shift to start and enjoying a scone," she replied. "How have you been Bella?"

The Slytherin witch came to the small table and sat down in front of Lily. When the other girl looked at her Lily could tell that she was not feeling too well, and considering that Bellatrix Black always wanted to look her best that was saying something.

"Not too well I'm afraid," Bellatrix answered. "I just had a distressing meeting with Madam Pomphery."

Before Lily could ask what it was about Hanzen came up with Bellatrix's order.

"Your mineral water and sliced cucumber Ms. Black," he spoke lightly.

Bellatrix nodded coldly and the Elf turned to Lily.

"Would Ms. Evans like anything else while Hanzen is here?" he asked.

"No thank you Hanzen," Lily answered with a small smile as Bellatrix rolled her violet eyes.

Hanzen bowed and left the two witches alone once more. Lily looked at her partner as she in turn gave her an annoyed stare.

"Yes Bella?" the red-head inquired.

Bellatrix shook her head, "Oh nothing, just that I've never heard a witch or wizard actually thank the _Elves_ for what they were born to do."

"Habit I guess," she shrugged.

The next few minutes were spent in light silence as the girls ate their small dishes, but the peaceful silence was broken when Bellatrix smiled coyly at Lily.

"By the way, Severus is out of the Hospital Wing."

Lily put down her butterbeer and looked at her guest surprised.

"Sev's out early? Where is he then?" she hurriedly asked.

Bellatrix smirked at the expected effect, "Why he's in his dormitory of course. We still have time before our shift starts so do you want to see him?"

"Well I..." Lily hesitated.

She had been worried about Severus the rest of the day and was planning on seeing him when she stopped by the Hospital Wing, but she was also a little apprehensive about it. On one hand she wanted to tell him he was right about who caused his injuries. One the other she did not want there to be another war between himself and the Marauders, especially with tensions so high about the upcoming O.W.L. exams. Any type of Interhouse friction would surely cause more disaster.

Bellatrix got up to leave and Lily answered quickly, "Alright then, but only if Severus isn't sleeping. I don't want to disturb him."

"Let's go then," she said.

Lily put the rest of her meal down and followed Bellatrix out of the Kitchens and around the bend where the dungeon entrance was located. They walked down the stairs and through the chilly tunnel when Bellatrix spoke again.

"What kind of book have you got there Lily?" she asked, indicating the volume in her hand.

"_Magical Artifacts and Their Properties_," she explained. "Remus gave it to me for my birthday."

At the mention of his name Bellatrix's mouth momentarily curled into a disgusted sneer before quickly reverting it back, but Lily caught sight of it and she felt her Gryffindor instincts kick in. She knew Bellatrix despised Remus because of his good grades and his shabby attire. He was also the first man to ever say "No" to her other than James and Peter.

"I'm not surprised he would give you a book for your birthday. He's quite the bookworm himself I'm surprised he didn't get placed in Ravenclaw," the dark girl chatted.

Lily defended, "Truth be told I was almost put in Ravenclaw myself but the Sorting Hat thought placing me in Gryffindor would be more beneficial. I suppose it was the same with Remus."

Bellatrix merely shrugged as they soon came face-to-face with the stone wall. She then spoke the password, "_Dynasty_", and the wall opened to reveal the Slytherin Common Room. The girls walked in and the moment they did Mulciber came down the stairs to greet them.

"Hello Bellatrix, good evening Lily," he said cordially.

"Good evening Ethan," Lily replied. "I've been told that Sev is out of the Hospital Wing."

"He is. Would you like to see him?" he asked.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Of course she does Mulciber. Why else would she come here?"

Lily gave her a look before turning back to their host.

"If isn't too much trouble and if he isn't already asleep," she said.

"I'll go get him then," he offered.

He quickly turned and headed back to his leader's chambers while Lily took a seat on the silver sofa. Bellatrix, however, went up to the girls' dormitory entrance as she clutched her stomach.

"I'll be back in a moment," she said before she ran up the stairs.

Lily wondered about her before she placed her feet up on the sofa and picked up where she left off in her book.

**(Severus' Room)**

A knock came at the door as soon as Severus was seated in his easy chair by the fire. He gave the door the Evil Eye before he said a gruff "Come in". He was greatly frustrated by Sirius' previous act when he received the damning note that was crinkled in his hands.

Mulciber came in with an excited look about his face.

"Severus, Lily is downstairs!" he said.

At his girlfriend's name Severus' attitude perked up a little and a small smile showed on his face.

"What fine timing," he smirked.

But a second later a voice whispered in his head. It was Peter's voice and it sounded distant as it whispered one word, "_Fake_".

Curiously Severus looked at the note and the elation he felt eariler turned into frustration. His anger grew as he saw the bottom half of the letter change before him.

The note now read:

"Lily,

I know you don't want to hear what I have to say so I wrote everything down on this parchment.

I'm sorry for what I did to you back in September and I'm sorry I've been short with you. Hurting you was never my intention and if I had a Time-Turner I would gladly try to stop myself from ever letting it happen. You are very important to everyone here at Gryffindor House, and especially to me.

Ever since First Year, when we got sorted into Gryffindor and I heard you laugh at something Mary said, I made it my goal to try and make you laugh again. Your laugh is what inspired me to be a Marauder because it was- still is- the most beautiful sound I have ever heard and I couldn't get enough of it.

Then as time passed you became an even bigger inspiration to me. You proved to be as intelligent as any Ravenclaw, more hardworking than any Hufflepuff, as brave as any Gryffindor recorded, and- even though I hate to admit it- as sharp and witty as any Slytherin. That's been a tall order for me to fill Lily but I'll keep trying if only to make you see that I care for you more than any other man in this school ever will.

In short Lily, I've been trying to impress you and apologize to you because I love you.

Sincerely and truly yours,

James Daniel Potter"

"Black," he hissed venomously.

Severus' hand shook in rage as he reread every new word of the letter, rereading thrice the last three words that he himself meant to tell Lily. No one loved her the way he did. No one.

The others caught sight of Severus' enraged expression as they cautiously read the note over his shoulder. Once they saw the words they tried to calm their leader as quickly as they could. Severus' temper was quite infamous in the boys' quarters.

"I'm sure ve can get the real note," Karkaroff stated.

"We have a spy in their midst now," Avery interjected.

"Besides Lily's waiting for you downstairs. Do you want to disappoint her?" Rookwood asked tentively.

Severus took several breaths to calm himself as he grasped the forged document in his fist. He was not about to allow Sirius' minor magic stand between him and his lifelong goal. He would get the real letter one way or another.

A few seconds later Severus' breathing slowed down to normal and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Apparently Black has proven himself to be a bigger threat than Lupin and Potter combined. We have Pettigrew under control and I am sure Lupin's just reward will come shortly, but it's the last Marauder we must deal with before the plan can fully succeed," he said.

He got out of his chair, threw the useless paper into the fire and went into the bathroom to make himself look more presentable for his lovely guest.

"We must do whatever it takes to completely sever Lily's connection with the Marauders while trying to get Bellatrix to follow through on her end with Lily's female friends. Find any evidence you can on the letter and I'll see what can be done with Black," he concluded.

The orders given Severus left his room and made his way downstairs to his awaiting sweetheart.

**(Slytherin Common Room)**

Lily's eyes were starting to flutter closed when she heard footsteps descending the boys' dormitory. She shut her book and turned in time to see Severus coming toward her. She also saw that he looked tense as some of his steps were rigid and he put a hand on his neck while moving his head slightly.

"Hello Lily," he greeted her in a tired voice.

"Hey Sev," she replied as she stood up. "You better sit down. You look tired."

"A little, but nothing too bad," he mumbled as he took her spot on the sofa.

He patted the seat next to him and Lily took it with a concerned expression on her face.

"What's the matter Lily?" Severus asked.

Lily replied, "I'm starting to think I shouldn't have come. I mean you just got back from Pomphery's and you must still be hurting a little."

Severus smiled at her.

"I'm not that bad off Lily, and I'm glad you came. I missed you since I was in there," he said as he rubbed his neck again.

Sighing and smirking at the same time Lily rose from her seat and went behind the sofa to stand behind her boyfriend.

"Oh here. Let me," she offered as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Lily there's no ne-" he started.

"Yes there is. Now relax," she lightly commanded.

Gently Lily applied some pressure onto his neck and began stroking the shoulder and neck joints. She encountered a few tight places as she continued and gradually applied more pressure on the rigid areas.

"Relax Sev," she whispered.

"Um," he mumbled as he felt most of the tension ebb away.

Severus felt his eyes rolling back in his head as Lily continued to relieve him of his aches and pains. When she got to a particular spot it took everything he had not to moan like a pleased animal, but the more she continued the more he felt it hard to resist.

He let out a small, breathy moan and Lily felt herself smile as she proceeded to the shoulder blades where she felt more knots. She began kneeding them with the balls of her hands and Severus felt his resolve melt away with his pains as a deeper moan escaped his lips.

**"I wonder if this is a prelude to what the rest of our lives will be like once Lily and I are married?"** Severus mentally wondered.

At the thought Severus' mind constructed a scene much like the one he was in now. Except in this scene he and Lily were a little older in a brightly lit study that had its walls covered with bookshelves and the fireplace mantle had a neat row of photographs ontop of it. A newspaper lay limp across Severus' lap as one of his hands held a glass of mead while another glass, Lily's, was sitting on a small table next to a leather armchair that sat across from the one he was in. The vision-Lily whispered to him in a comforting fashion and then a red curtain draped over him as his lips met hers.

As Lily proceeded with her treatment Severus' head tilted back and his eyes were shut as a contented smile crossed his features. Lily smiled back and briefly imagined herself doing this for him in that manor home she saw in the Mirror. Her hands made their way back up to his shoulder and neck muscles and Lily was tempted to lean her head forward and kiss him while his eyes were still closed.

_"Why don't you?"_ her other voice inquired.

Though her rational voice tried to tell her otherwise Lily ignored it and followed her instinct. She leaned forward and kissed Severus upside down. Severus' eyes opened slightly and he smiled as he returned the kiss.

Neither of them heard the suddle footfalls that came from the girls' dormitory, nor did they notice someone's violet eyes look at them in a scheming fashion.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Sorry it took me a while but life has not been easy for me... And that is what's going to make the next chapters even more dramatic!**

**Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 47: Friends and Traitors**

Lily and Severus were still kissing when they heard the sound of footfalls coming from the other staircase. They separated and straightened themselves out in time to see Bellatrix coming toward them with her cloak wrapped around her skimpy uniform.

"Ready to go Lily?" she asked.

"In a moment," she replied. "I'll meet you outside."

Bellatrix shrugged and was out of sight within a few seconds. Lily looked at Severus as he was rubbing his shoulder where Lily had just finished. He had a satisfied expression on his face as he looked back at her and she quickly rethought about what she was about to tell him. There was no need to tell him what Remus did, at least not tonight.

"Sev," Lily began, "I know we promised that we would have the Coral-Salt solution ready by the night of the Champions' Dance, but with what happened we might be a day late."

"Lily there's no need to postpone it. You know as well as I do what would happen should we miss even one step," he answered quickly.

"Maybe, but you also know what happens if I don't have any help," Lily rebuttled.

Severus became thoughtful as he weighed the options. The potion was not very complex but it was delicate. If Lily tried tonight's step alone something could happen which would result in her being hurt and helpless. However if even one night's work was not done then he would lose even more time with the plan.

Then Severus got an idea.

"How about you come back later and I'll have Igor help you with the potion?" he suggested.

"Igor Karkaroff?" Lily asked.

Severus nodded, "He is almost as good as I am at Potions and he can adapt to situations quickly. Just tell him what needs to be done and I am sure he can handle it."

Lily considered for a moment and knew it would be the best option. Indeed Karkaroff was good at Potions and he would make an acceptable substitute for the night. Also Severus was still feeling sore from what happened and it would be bad for him to work on it.

"Very well. I'll come by later and we'll get the night's step done," she said.

"Good," he smiled. "Now I think you better get going. You know how Trixie gets when she's kept waiting."

Lily nodded and gave Severus a parting kiss before she too exitted the Slytherin common room.

As she left Severus slumped in his seat comfortably and started stretching. When his fingers came down they brushed an object that was seated next to him. He opened his eyes and saw the book Lily had left behind.

He picked it up, read the title, and opened it to find a message on the first page.

"To Lily Evans, from your friend Remus Lupin. Have a happy 16th birthday!"

Severus's mouth curled into a sneer before an idea stuck him. Quickly he sent his Patronus, a bat, to bring Karkaroff downstairs.

It did not take long before the Russian's heavy footfalls echoed in the otherwise empty common room as he made his way down the stairs. Once in sight Severus called him over and Karkaroff quickly made his way to one of the armchairs close by.

"Yes Severus?" he asked.

"I have a job for you," Severus began.

**(The Entrance Hall)**

Bellatrix tapped her foot impatiently as Lily came up the stairs and it was clear the red-haired witch had something on her mind.

"Everything okay Lily?" she asked.

Lily started but recovered.

"Oh yes Bella. Everything's fine," she replied. "Just thinking about the Solution is all."

Bellatrix smirked, "Are you sure that's all you're thinking about? You did take your time with Severus down there."

"It wasn't anything like that," Lily blushed. She hated it when Bellatrix made such assumptions.

The other witch simply shrugged and the two started on their patrol. After thirty minutes of patrolling the lower floors they went upstairs to where most of the hidden alcoves and broomclosets were located. When they came to the first alcove that was hidden behind an old tapestry Bellatrix moved it back to reveal two students kissing.

Lily lightly coughed, the couple parted and Lily smirked to see it was Xenopholus and Xena Striker from Ravenclaw.

"I hate to break it to you two but your shift ended a while ago," Lily giggled.

The two blushed fiercely as they tried to straighten out their robes. Bellatrix rolled her eyes in a bored fashion and left Lily to subtract the usual ten points from Ravenclaw.

_"Time I started on my end of the plan,"_ she thought as she waited for Lily.

It did not take long for Lily to catch up with her partner and both witches continued their patrol. As Lily was peering into the dark cervices Bellatrix began, "You almost looked relieved to see that it was Lovegood and Striker in that little hole in the wall."

Lily looked at her questionably, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," she said. "Just that, from what I've heard, Potter and McDonald have been going at it for a while so it wouldn't surprise me if we saw them out here tonight."

"I highly doubt that. Potter's still under probation, and even if he wasn't he wouldn't be out with Mary," answered Lily bitterly.

Bellatrix hid her smirk, "Why do you say that?"

"Because he doesn't really like her. Everyone knows he's still interested in me and he's just using her as a substitute, even Mary knows it."

"That so?"

"Of course," sighed Lily, "but she's liked him since Second Year and I suppose she'll take what she can get now that he's on lock-down."

"What am I saying?! This is Mary I'm talking about, my best friend!" Lily thought.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed with a mischievous gleam at Lily's words, _"A few more pushes in the right direction should do it."_

"Sorry Lily but to me that sounds like she was waiting for something like that to happen," she said in a non-caring manner.

"What?" Lily inquired.

The two stopped at a near-by alcove and Bellatrix explained, "I've seen this sort of thing happen before. A couple of years ago Lauralle had a crush on a boy from Hufflepuff and had told Rhonda Isla, her friend at the time, about it. But as it turned out Isla had a crush on the same boy and didn't waste time in asking him to Hogsmeade before Lauralle could."

Lily gasped at the story. She remembered Lauralle having detention for hexing Rhonda that day but she had no idea it was for that reason.

While Lily pondered the story Bellatrix continued, "After that happened with Lauralle I began to take more notice about other people's emotions, and I saw the same thing happening between you and McDonald.

"I saw the longing look in her eyes whenever Potter came near you, how that turned into jealousy whenever he tried to impress you, and how scandalized she looked when you kept rejecting him. Why I even saw-"

Bellatrix placed a hand over her mouth and turned her head from Lily, but Lily came in front of her and inquired, "Saw what Bella?"

The witch sighed as she concluded, "I saw her smile and her eyes light up when he hurt you. While Severus led you to the Hospital Wing I saw McDonald clamber to him instead of following you, and it looked like she was comforting _him_."

It felt like a heavy stone dropped into Lily's stomach as her hands balled into fists.

_"Mary __**comforted**__ him? My best friend cooed over Potter while I was crying in the hospital,"_ she thought as she began a fast walk down the corridor.

Bellatrix smiled while she hung back to enjoy the moment.

_ "Snape had better thank me for this."_

Lily finally stopped near a window and tried to fight back the tears that were coming. She did not want to believe her nemesis but as she searched her memory Lily found that Bellatrix was right.

Severus was the one who took her to the nurse; Bellatrix came to cheer her up with a picnic lunch; the Slytherins had been with her the rest of the day, but Mary, her best friend, was not there at all during the whole ordeal.

_"My enemy came to comfort me but my best friend didn't even bother to show up,"_ Lily thought.

"What's going on? Why has everything I've known been turned upside down?" she mumbled helplessly.

As she put her hands down on her skirt Lily felt the bump of the letter that was tucked into her pocket.

She took it out and looked at the scribbled drawing. Then she reread the words _"... If you decide to go back to the Mirror of Erised place this in front of your reflection."_

"Perhaps I should..." Lily mumbled to herself.

Quickly wiping her eyes of any tears she turned to Bellatrix and said, "I have to go check on something before we go on. I'll meet you near the library."

Before the other girl could reply Lily sped her way passed her partner, and went up one of the magic staircases that served as a quick short cut to the upper floors. Lily continued the express way upward on other such staircases until she reached her destination.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**To be honest Life has not been kind to me this year, but I promise I will try, to the best of my ability, to bring another chapter to you either every week of every two weeks (which ever comes first).**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please continue to R&R.**

**Have a blessed day and a happy new year in 2013!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 48: Every Girl's Fantasy**

Across from the tapestry of the dancing trolls the room Lily was seeking promptly appeared, as though waiting for her, and she did not hesitate in entering the now cluttered room. Making sure the door was firmly closed and using Severus's _"Muffilato"_ charm Lily uncovered the tall Mirror.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and she took several breaths to calm herself down. She had no idea what would happen once the small picture reflected in the glass with her image and, if Lily were honest with herself, she was scared to find out.

But after hearing about Mary from Bellatrix, her confronting Remus about his stunt, and everything else that happened to her since September Lily swallowed her fear and showed the letter to the Mirror.

For a few seconds nothing happened and Lily was starting to feel thankful that she had locked the door. If Bellatrix had followed her and saw this little scene she would not hear the end of it.

"She would think I lost my mind and gladly blab about it to the girls," she said aloud. "Thank you, Professor Trelawney, for making me feel stup-"

Suddenly the paper and its reflection glew a blinding white. Lily tried to free one of her hands to shield her eyes but the glowing parchment would not allow itself to be released, nor moved from its position no matter how hard she tried.

Soon the entire room was engulfed in the light and Lily felt herself being pushed by some form of wind. Without warning Lily's feet left the ground and she was soaring back into one of the old chairs that occupied the room. That is when all went black...

**DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD**

_ "Mummy?" a small voice asked from a distance._

_ Lily's eyes fluttered opened and she saw her own green eyes staring back at her from her own face. Yet this face was much younger, was framed by wavy reddish-black hair that parted in the middle like delicate lace curtains, and her little lips were an innocent shade of pink._

_ Lily smiled while she propped herself on her elbow and got a better look at her miniscule duplicate._

_ The girl, who looked about four years old, wore a simple white gown that was tied back into a large bow behind her back by a blue satin belt. The ends of her hair were finished in red ringlets. A doll-like hand gently grasped one of the bed's curtains while in her other hand she held a stuffed falcon-owl toy._

_ "Hello Sleepyhead," the girl said._

_ "Hello Sweetheart," Lily whispered. _

_ Lily placed her free hand on the girl's cheek and cradled it lovingly as she stroked her cheek with her thumb. The little girl's skin was soft as swan's down and her cheeks were a pretty pink, like a budding rose. The miniture Lily let go of the curtain and mimicked the movement with her own hand. She giggled when she turned a red locke around her first digit and giggled still as it unfurled from it smoothly._

_ Then girl tilted her head in a curious fashion, looking like she was thinking of something, and for a brief moment Lily wondered if she looked like that when she was little._

_ "Are you alright? Did you have bad dream, Mummy?" she asked. _

_ "I'm sure Mummy is fine dear," another voice said._

_ Both Lily and her little black-haired look-a-like turned their green eyes in the direction of where the new voice came from. Barely inside the room stood a tall, lanky man in the doorway. He wore all black robes, his hair was finely cut, and his dark eyes lit up as he took in the scene of the two girls._

_ "Daddy!" the girl squealed._

_ The little Lily ran from the red-head's side and into the arms of her father, who scooped her up and hugged her close to his chest as she hugged his neck. _

_ The adult Lily smiled as well while she sat up from the bed, drinking in the scene of Severus being the loving father she knew he was._

_ "Hello Sev," she smiled._

_ "Afternoon Love," he replied while the girl nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. _

_ Severus then felt the girl's head leave his neck and he smiled at her as their eyes met._

_ "Now Jasmine Persphone, have you been bothering Mummy?" he asked playfully._

_ Jasmine shook her head, "No sir, Daddy. I came in while she was waking up."_

_ The smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of concern as she looked from her father to her mother then back again._

_ "I think Mummy had a bad dream," she confided to him in a whisper. "Does she need a teddy bear? I've got loads. I don't mind sharing."_

_ Severus just chuckled and Lily smiled at the kind gesture of their daughter._

_ "Thank you my little princess, but don't worry," he said. "I'll take care of Mummy."_

_ Jasmine smiled at Severus with pride and Lily made ready to leave the bed before she felt a small thump coming from her stomach. She placed her hand there and she rubbed it gently to reassure the one inside._

_ Jasmine guestured for her father to put her down and, when he did, she rushed over to her mother. She looked tentively at Lily and her smile returned when her mother smiled back._

_ "Want to say 'hello' to the baby?" Lily asked._

_ Jasmine nodded her head excitedly as Lily took her small hand and placed it on her belly. The little girl closed her eyes then opened them again as she felt a bump, and her smile returned._

_ "Hello baby. It's your big sister Jasmine," she said._

_ When Severus came over Jasmine added, "And daddy's here too."_

_ Placing the toy on the bed Jasmine took her dad's hand in hers and placed it on her mom's stomach in her stead._

_ Lily's eyes met Severus's and she could not help but feel like the happiest woman on earth._

**DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD**

**(Severus's Prefect Suite)**

"Remember Igor, once Lily returns, do not forget to add the last ingrediant," Severus ordered.

Karkaroff smiled and replied, "Do not vorry Severus. Everything vill go as planned and ve- I mean you- vill have your queen before the year's over."

Severus smirked and shut the door to his bedroom, which had become mercifully quiet since the events that transpired earlier. He removed his robe and climbed between the warm covers as a sincere, contented smile played at the edges of his mouth...

**DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD**

_** "Daddy," a voice whispered.**_

_** Severus' eyes opened slowly as he tried to wake up.**_

_** "Daddy," the voice softly prodded.**_

_** Turning his head on the soft down of the pillow Severus smiled at what he saw. Smiling back at him was a little girl, no older than four years old, with porceilin white skin, mussy black hair and sparkling green eyes. She was dressed in a dark blue night dress and holding a stuffed falcon-owl toy by its wing in one small hand. The other hand was on Severus's shoulder and one of her little fingers was tapping it in a child's attempt to keep her father awake.**_

_** The girl giggled as her tapping stopped, "Good morning Daddy."**_

_** "Good morning Princess," he replied.**_

_** He took the small hand from his shoulder and gently kissed the little fingers before she slipped them out with a giggle. Then he looked at the other side of the bed to find a red-headed woman still sleeping peacefully. Her hair was spread out around her head like a fiery halo and there was a small smile on her lips as she snuggled deeper under the warm blankets.**_

_** Severus turned back to his daughter and made a silencing gesture, which she copied as her little nose wrinkled up with her growing smile.**_

_** "Let's let Mummy sleep a little longer. She'll wake up in time for her birthday breakfast," he whispered.**_

_** "Okay," she whispered back happily.**_

_** Carefully Severus got out of bed, dressed in a black flannel shirt and pants, and silently picked the girl up from the floor. Then the two exited the room and made their way into the breakfast nook downstairs.**_

_** There Severus placed the girl in a thrown-like chair with a green-cushioned booster seat on it, and barely had he taken his own seat when a House-Elf appearred before them.**_

_** The Elf bowed, "What can Durn get Master Severus and little Mistress Jasmine this morning?"**_

_** "A warm bowl of cinnamon oatmeal with a ham and cheese omelet for us, and a special birthday breakfast for my wife when she awakes," Severus commanded.**_

_** Durn bowed again then asked, "Would Master like Durn to fetch him some coffee and Mistress Jasmine a glass of milk?"**_

_** "Orange juice please Daddy," Jasmine said.**_

_** Severus nodded, "Yes. A coffee for me but an orange juice for Jasmine."**_

_** "Yes sir," the Elf replied.**_

_** He bowed to his masters and Disapparated back to the kitchens. A second later a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice appeared on the table before them.**_

_** Little Jasmine gasped at the small magical feat before clapping her little hands. Severus had to smile at his daughter's enthusiasim for magic and how carefully she put the little owl toy in a specially made chair next to hers.**_

_** "Stay there Fal," she told the bird.**_

_** "I'm sure he won't go anywhere without you Jasmine," a voice said.**_

_** The dark headed pair turned in time to see the mistress of the household come into the room. She was dressed in a warm, silken night dress that matched the color of her emerald-green eyes exactly. Her crimson hair already brushed out and laying in shimmering waves around her shoulders as the rest fell into a waist-length train down her back. Her mouth, so much like her daughter's, was in a grand smile as she came to the table.**_

_** "Hello Mummy!" Jasmine squeeled.**_

_** "Good morning sweetheart," her mother returned with a hug and a kiss on the girl's cheek.**_

_** Then she turned to Severus, who had gotten up from his seat, and the two wrapped their arms around each other as their daughter put her hands over her eyes with a giggle. She also moved the owl so that its eyes were facing the table's surface instead, then put her hand back in position. This made the parents laugh a little before they turned back to look at each other.**_

_** Severus looked deep into his wife's eyes as she looked deep into his, and he could not, for the life of him, believe at how wonderful his life had turned out.**_

_** "I love you Severus Snape," she whispered.**_

_** "And I love you," he replied with a kiss, "Lily Evans-Snape."**_

**DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD**

Severus's eyes opened slowly as he tried to make the dream linger on, tried to keep Lily in his arms and keep their daughter in his sight. He sat up in his bed as his smile remained on his lips.

Then a chuckle resinated from his throat, and before long a mad-man's laugh escaped him. He threw his head back and allowed the suite to be filled with his maniacal laughter.

After a while the laughing died down and Severus was left calming himself down.

"Yes," he said in a breathy whisper. "Yes I may be going mad but it's for a good reason. Just a little more time, a little more pushing and soon I will have everything I need. I will have power, wealth, respect and, soon enough, Lily to rule by my side."

He closed his eyes again and saw the faces of his wife and child smiling adoringly at him. He laid his head back down on the pillow and dug down into the warmth of the emerald sheets.

"Lily Evans is mine," he finished.

With that final thought Severus drifted back into the bliss of sleep and back into his heart's fantasy.

**DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD/DD**

Lily woke up with a start and found herself still in the chair. She took in the rest of the scene and saw she was still at Hogwarts, still in the Room of Requirement, still in her school uniform, and still alone. No downy bed, no comfortable dress, no bump in her stomach, no Severus, and definitely no Jasmine Persphone.

"Jasmine," she whispered. Then she looked at the note and continued, "Are you really in mine and Severus's future?"

At that Lily grasped the rose in her hand and the memories of their time together came flooding back to her. It made her heart swell with love and longing, and she allowed them to fill her up like a strong drink until she felt herself become almost intoxicated.

She released the rose and a smile crept its way onto her lips.

_"If that's so then it will not be long,"_ her darker half thought and another petal turned black.

Now there were nine.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Usually the heart knows what the heart wants but is the heart always wise? We will soon see...**

**R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N. **

**SURPRISE! I am continuing my story line, but it will be under another title. Hope you like!**

**Preview of "Count Down"**

"You can't be serious Severus!" Rookwood exclaimed.

Severus turned around and replied, "Oh but I am. I fully intend to get that signature from her. Now contact your uncle and see if he'll do it."

DD/DD/DD

Petunia looked at her thoughtfully before saying, "So they won't remember a thing? It'll be as if none of this ever happened?"

The Dark wizard smiled, "It will all seem to be a dream, and you will get what you deserve."

DD/DD/DD

Lily looked up at the man in front of her and took a deep breath. Whether she wanted to now or not she had no where else to go, and no one, save for Severus, to turn to.

"Very well," she said. "I'll do it."


End file.
